Add a Little Sugar
by senavensta
Summary: [END] "Kau aneh, Hyukjae." / "Kemana pun kau mau, bagaimana?" / "Sikapmu masih seperti seorang remaja, Donghae." / HAEHYUK. YAOI. OOC. RnR?
1. Prolog

**Add a Little Sugar**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **Author: senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Cast** (sementara):

 **L** ee Donghae

 **L** ee Hyukjae

 **P** ark Jungsoo

 **C** ho Kyuhyun

 **K** im Youngwoon

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, seorang kritikus makanan yang percaya pada prinsip "Makanan akan mencerminkan jiwa orang yang memasaknya". Dan Donghae, ia chef baru yang ternyata masih perlu dididik.**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD diambang jurang, judul sama isi ga nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi(?), cerita pasaran, dll.**

Ide murni milik sendiri karna kebiasaan tiap minggu nonton mas*terchef, dan entah kenapa gabisa lupa sama ceritanya film Ratatouille yang tikus itu.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ya. Bisa dilihat sendiri dibelakang kami saat ini, Restaurant 79 yang baru dibuka enam bulan lalu saat ini resmi dinyataka tutup. Kami akan menunggu sang pemilik restaurant masakan Eropa ini, Choi Siwon untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang menyebabkan restaurantnya sepi."_

Pemuda manis yang sejak tadi mengutak-atik _samsung_ nya segera menatap layar LED tv dihadapan sofa yang sedang ia duduki saat ini. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar dan terlihat tidak berminat, tapi iris pemuda itu tidak beralih sedetikpun dari sana.

" _Itu dia. Tuan Choi! Tuan Choi Siwon, bisa kau beritahu kami kenapa restaurantmu tutup?"_

" _Iya. Bisa beritahu kami?"_

Entah sejak kapan senyuman tipis terukir pada wajah putih pucatnya. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur segera meraih _remote_ kontrol. Niatannya untuk segera mengganti saluran tv terhenti tiba-tiba ketika sosok yang sejak tadi dipanggil oleh wartawan akhirnya muncul pada layar, lengkap dengan nama, gelar, dan juga posisinya sebagai pendiri _restaurant_ tersebut.

" _Restaurant ku sepi karena tulisan seorang kritikus nakal yang tidak punya perasaan. Ia berkomentar ini itu tentang masakan yang dihidangkan di sini. Padahal aku tak yakin kalau ia bisa masak."_

Tawa pemuda manis itu akhirnya keluar. Baginya komentar Siwon sangat menggelitik perut.

"Ya! Hyukjae! Kau hobi tertawa sendiri sekarang?"

Suara itu membuat tawa pemuda manis tadi diam dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Hyukjae menatap sebal pria yang tampak lebih tua itu.

"Teukiie- _hyung_ , seharusnya kau dengar bagaimana komentar pengusaha itu tentangku."

Teukiie –atau panggil saja Leeteuk menatap layar LED besar di sana dan melangkah untuk mendekati Hyukjae. Ia segera duduk di sofa yang kosong dan meletakkan setoples camilan yang sejak tadi ia bawa ke atas meja.

"Astaga, kau berhasil membuat restoran itu tutup?"

Leeteuk memincingkan mata kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika membaca judul berita yang tertera dibawah gambar Siwon.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku. Lagipula rasa masakannya tidak jauh berbeda dari kedai-kedai di pinggir jalan. Tidak pantas dinamai restoran."

Hyukjae segera mematikan televisi dan membawa toples camilan yang di atas meja ke atas pangkuannya. Ia mulai membukanya dan tangannya mencomot sedikit-sedikit isinya.

"Tapi aku kasihan saja. Sudah berapa banyak restoran yang gulung tikar karena ulasanmu itu?"

" _Hyung_ , aku melakukan ini tidak sembarangan. Pengumpulkan data selama tiga bulan benar-benar membuatku sabar. Jika memang sudah dua bulan dan tetap tidak ada kemajuan, aku selalu memperingati mereka. Memberitahu dimana saja letak kekurangannya. Tapi kalu sampai pada waktu terakhir masih tidak berubah ya, maaf saja."

Pria yang tampak lebih dewasa itu hanya mengangguk pasrah atas penjelasan panjang Hyukjae. Leeteuk memang tidak habis pikir kenapa Hyukjae bisa bergabung dalam pekerjaan mengkritik makanan seperti sekarang. Bayangkan saja, seorang kritikus makanan selalu dituntut agar menulis apapun secara jujur, tulus, dan apa adanya. Jadi kalau memang buruk, siap-siap saja restoranmu akan dijauhi oleh para pelanggan.

Hyukjae saat itu sempat mendapat undangan dari berbagai restoran untuk menjadi _chef_ , tapi pemuda berusia tiga puluh tahun itu menolak semuanya secara cuma-cuma. Leeteuk sempat heran dengan jalan pikiran Hyukjae, kenapa mengambil jurusan tata boga kalau tidak mau jadi _chef_. Tapi yah, akhirnya terungkap juga kan.

Biar bertampang manis seperti ini, Hyukjae punya kata-kata yang pedas kalau disuruh mengkritik makanan. Aroma saja jadi perhitungan, apalagi rasa. Kurang garam setitik pun pasti Hyukjae komentari, mungkin lidahnya terlalu peka terhadap makanan.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Bersulang yohooo!"

Ting!

Ting!

Ting!

Suara gelas kaca yang saling bertemu memenuhi ruangan, tidak lupa dengan beberapa suara canda dan tawa yang juga ikut meramaikan suasana di sini. Orang-orang berpakaian formal itu nampak sedang berbahagia, begitu juga dengan pria tampan yang hanya diam sejak tadi. Ia tidak ikut minum _wine_ seperti teman-temannya tapi tetap ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, Donghae! Kau tidak ikut minum?" tanya pria tampan berkulit putih pucat mendekati pria itu. Ia segera menyodorkan gelas kosong dan botol _wine_ ke arah Donghae.

"Ah _ani_ , aku kurang suka minum." Donghae menggelengkan pelan kepala dan juga mengibaskan pelan tangannya, menolak halus tawaran temannya itu.

"Aneh. Mana ada seorang chef tidak suka minum," ucap pria itu sambil terkekeh. Ia segera menarik satu kursi dan duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Aku mudah mabuk, Kyu."

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ah iya, Donghae memang seorang chef di sini. Tapi itu bukan hambatan untuk memiliki sahabat seorang pelayan seperti Kyuhyun kan?

"Dasar bocah, hitung-hitung kita ikut merayakan restoran tetangga yang baru saja bangkrut," sahut seseorang lainnya. Pria yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dan berisi dari Kyuhyun, pria itu ikut duduk melingkari meja Donghae sekarang.

"Restoran tetangga mana?"

Pria yang baru saja bergabung tadi menepuk keras jidatnya sendiri. Bagaimana sih Donghae ini, sudah seperti pendatang baru saja.

"Milik Choi Siwon itu loh. Ku dengar dia tidak laku karena ulah seorang kritikus, ahaha. Masa bodo dengan kritikus, kami memilikimu. Benar kan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun segera mengangguk dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Nasib restoran benar-benar berada di tanganmu, Donghae- _ah_."

Wajah Donghae terlihat sedikit menegang sekarang. Nasib restoran berada ditangannya? Astaga itu benar-benar perkataan yang sangat membuatnya keberatan. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan restoran berarti salahnya bukan?

Dan kalau boleh jujur. Donghae punya satu kelemahan. Ia paling tidak bisa menghidangkan makanan manis, entah kenapa. Belajar sampai ototnya kempes juga tetap selalu ada saja yang kurang. Dan parahnya, teman-teman kerja Donghae tidak ada yang tau tentang itu. Lalu sekarang bagaimana kalau kritikus makanan itu datang, dan tau keburukan Donghae? Tolong Tuhan, jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi!

"Hey, Donghae! Tsk, kau ini memikirkan apa sih?"

"Ah tidak ada. K-ku rasa ada barang yang tertinggal di apartemen, aku permisi."

Kyuhyun dan temannya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya, belum sempat mereka membalas pria tampan itu sudah main pergi saja dari sini.

"Kangin- _hyung_ , kau merasa ada yang aneh dengannya?"

Yang dipanggil Kangin mengangkat singkat kedua bahunya.

"Biarkan saja."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Leeteuk meletakkam dua mangkuk _bibimbap_ di atas meja, membuyarkan konsentrasi Hyukjae yang sejak tadi sibuk meng- _scroll_ beranda Instagram miliknya. Pemuda manis itu segera meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan memandang ke arah Leeteuk yang dengan semangatnya mengaduk rata isi mangkuknya.

" _Hyung_ , akhir-akhir ini orang-orang sibuk meng _upload_ foto tiket bioskop," adu Hyukjae kemudian mengambil sendoknya dan mulai mengaduk isi mangkuknya sama seperti yang Leeteuk lakukan.

"Ah, pasti film dinosaurus itu kan? _Hyung_ juga lumayan tertarik, ingin nonton tapi astaga. Masih harus mengantri untuk dapat tiketnya."

"Ah iya betul," balas Hyukjae cepat. Matanya sekarang memandang lekat makanan di hadapannya, hal seperti ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaan.

Matanya yang sipit tiba-tiba membulat lucu, ia segera mendongak dan menahan Leeteuk yang hampir memasukkan sesendok _bibimbap_ pada mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ , ada rambut di makanan ini. Kau jangan makan."

Leeteuk yang sudah meletakkan sendoknya segera memutar bola matanya malas, terkadang hal sepele seperti ini membuatnya terganggu.

"Sudahlah Hyukjae, buang saja rambutnya dan makan. Apa masalahnya sih," gerutu Leeteuk malas.

"Ish _hyung_! Ayo cari tempat makan lain, tidak usah bayar. Makanan jorok seperti ini tidak pantas dibayar."

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, Hyukjae segera berdiri dan menarik sedikit paksa lengan Leeteuk. Tak sadar tingkahnya mengundang perhatian dari pelayan kedai tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, anda belum bayar."

Hyukjae menoleh untuk menatap pelayan itu, pandangan matanya tajam. Pelayan itu justru balik menatap matanya tajam. Leeteuk hanya bisa diam merasa aura hitam keluar dari kedua orang ini.

"Makanan dengan rambut seperti itu tidak pantas dibayar," ucap Hyukjae datar. Pelayan itu tersenyum tipis dan terlihat meremehkan.

"Kalau tidak punya uang tidak usah kemari," balas pelayan itu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Hyukjae melepas genggamannya pada tangan Leeteuk dan menghadap pelayan itu dengan sempurna, ia melihat pelayan itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Yang benar saja, aku bahkan sanggup membeli kedai ini."

'Mati saja aku ini,' batin Leeteuk memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak mau kalah kalau seperti ini, ya bagaimana mau kalah. Barang bukti sudah jelas, ada rambut di pesanan Hyukjae.

"Buktik-"

"Maaf, biar aku saja yang bayar pesanannya," pria tampan dengan topi _jeans_ melerai Hyukjae dan pelayan itu.

"Cih! Kalau kau membayarnya, berarti kau mau orang-orang di sini mati keracunan."

Ucapan Hyukjae benar-benar nyata dan terdengar tidak main-main. Orang-orang di sana termasuk Leeteuk menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan astaga-mulutnya-benar-benar-berbisa.

"Maaf, ada keributan apa ini?" sahut sosok wanita cantik dengan kemeja dan celana panjangnya datang begitu saja.

"Kau pemilik kedai ini?" tanya Hyukjae cepat. Wanita itu segera mengangguk.

"Tolong suruh juru masak untuk memakai pelindung kepala ketika kerja. Ada rambut di makananku dan aku tidak suka itu."

Pria tampan tadi menganga lebar, tak menyangka pemuda manis ini berani berkomentar terus terang seperti itu. Karena rata-rata orang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti ini.

"Saya minta maaf. Tidak akan terulang lagi."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Ini untukmu Donghae," ucap Leeteuk sambil meletakkan sepiring kentang goreng di atas meja.

Ah, pria tampan yang sempat sok mau jadi pahlawan tadi adalah Donghae. Leeteuk yang kurang enak hati menawarkan Donghae untuk mampir ke apartemennya dan Hyukjae tinggal. Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah yang melingkari meja kaca ditengahnya.

" _Gomawo_ , sebenarnya aku hanya mampir sebentar ke sini."

Tentu saja hanya sebentar. Donghae baru bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan Hyukjae beberapa menit yang lalu jadi tidak mungkin ia sanggup lama-lama di sini, pasti sangat canggung.

"Sudahlah, ayo ceritakan dirimu."

Leeteuk mulai menyambar kentang goreng di atas piring sambil tetap memandang Donghae.

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" tanya Donghae sambi terkekeh pelan, kalau boleh jujur ia rasa hidupnya datar-datar saja. Sama sekali tidak ada tantangannya. Alurnya juga begitu-begitu saja.

"Nama lengkap, umur, pekerjaan, status," sahut Hyukjae yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Ia memandang malas Donghae, pria tampan itu terlalu menjaga sikapnya –menurut Hyukjae.

"Oh. Baiklah. Namaku Lee Donghae. Umurku tiga puluh tahun besok Oktober, dan asalku dari Mokpo. Statusku lajang. Aku jadi seorang chef di salah satu restoran sederhana."

Leeteuk segera membulatkan matanya dan menunjukkan ekspresi anehnya begitu mendengar pekerjaan Donghae. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk, Hyukjae justru menajamkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

Oh tidak! Jangan sampai Hyukjae ikut campur masalah pekerjaan Donghae. Jangan!

"Baiklah waktunya kau pulang," ucap Leeteuk sambil berdiri dan menarik lengan Donghae. Pria tampan itu menatap Leeteuk, dahinya berkerut dan satu alisnya terangkat. Aneh sekali tingkah Leeteuk.

"Hey, _hyung_! Biarkan kita mengobrol dulu, tadi kau yang memaksanya untuk mampir kan?"

Langkah Leeteuk berhenti. Sementara Donghae mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae, orang cuek sepertinya bisa peduli juga ya?

"A-aku hanya, it-itu akuu-"

Hyukjae berdiri, ia segera melangkah mendekati Donghae dan juga Leeteuk, tiba-tiba saja mukanya yang sejak tadi datar tanpa ekspresi kini menunjukkan senyum yang sedikit lebar.

"Bisakah aku tau dimana restoranmu itu? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa masakanmu."

'Jangan Donghae! Bisa tamat riwayatmu! Donghae astaga jangan beritau padanyaa!' jerit Leeteuk dalam hati sambil melihat Donghae yang sibuk mengecek isi dompetnya sendiri.

Baiklah. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan restoran tempatmu bekerja, Leeteuk benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu, Donghae- _ah_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya kepikiran bikin ff yang manusiawi(?)  
Entah kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba muncul.  
Daripada kepikiran terus dan gabisa tidur, yaudah post aja(?)  
*akun: jadi kau anggap apa aku ini hah?!(?)*

Okkay, kritik dan saran silahkan tulis semua di kotak ripiu..  
Pasti dilanjut kalau ada yang minat hihihi~~  
Ppaaii~! *menghilang bareng makHyuk*


	2. Chapter 1

**Add a Little Sugar**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **Author: senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Cast** (sementara):

 **L** ee Donghae, **L** ee Hyukjae, **P** ark Jungsoo, **C** ho Kyuhyun, **K** im Youngwoon

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, seorang kritikus makanan yang percaya pada prinsip "Makanan akan mencerminkan jiwa orang yang memasaknya". Dan Donghae, ia chef baru yang ternyata masih perlu dididik.**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD diambang jurang, judul sama isi ga nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi(?), cerita pasaran, dll.**

Ide murni milik sendiri karna kebiasaan tiap minggu nonton mas*terchef, (k-drama) Pasta, dan entah kenapa gabisa lupa sama ceritanya film Ratatouille yang tikus itu. Jadi ada yang nyomot dikit-dikit dari situ.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae merapikan baju chef yang ia kenakan saat ini, baju yang selalu saja membuatnya mengingat bagaimana keras perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan baju itu.

Pria tampan yang tinggi badannya biasa-biasa saja itu segera berjalan dengan sedikit angkuh keluar dari ruang ganti karyawan.

"Selamat pagi, Donghae- _oppa_."

Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan arah di depannya kini menoleh ke sumber suara, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum lebar pada gadis yang sedang membersihkan salah satu meja.

"Pagi Fany, semangat untuk hari ini."

Yang dipanggil Fany membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Donghae terkekeh sebentar.

"Kau juga, _op_ -"

"Chef, Henry menumpahkan cumi-cumi ke dalam ember berisi air bekas rendaman beras."

Mata Donghae membulat lebar, seperti mau menjatuhkan bola matanya sendiri.

Dengan cepat, ia segera berlari menuju dapur. Melihat sosok pemuda berwajah manis yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu berdiri disebelah ember besar.

"Yaampun, mati aku." Donghae menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan keras berkali-kali, matanya menatap nanar ke dalam ember bercat merah jambu tersebut. Pikirannya mendadak acak-acakan.

"M-maaf chef, aku hanya berniat membersi-"

"MEMBERSIHKANNYA DENGAN AIR BEKAS CUCIAN BERAS?" bentak Donghae menatap tajam ke arah Henry, nadanya benar-benar sangat tinggi sampai menggema di dapur itu, membuat situasi jadi mencekam.

Henry semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau boleh menyela, ia ingin sekali menangis dan bilang pada Donghae kalau lehernya sakit karena menunduk terus. Tapi ya seorang chef sedang marah, Henry bisa berbuat apa?

"Maaf chef," ucap Henry dengan sangat lirih, berharap Donghae akan mengampuni kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Maaf maaf kepalamu! Maaf mu tidak membuat cuminya bersih lagi, bodoh."

Donghae memijat pelipisnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya segera melepas topi chef yang sudah terpasang manis menutupi rambutnya yang ia cat berwarna biru. Biar chef begini, Donghae juga punya selera bergaya seperti artis, jangan menganggap remeh gaya berpakaiannya. Yah mungkin yang menghambat itu uang saja.

Pria tampan itu menatap jam dinding berwarna putih yang tertempel di dinding, jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih lima belas. Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi restoran buka dan sama sekali tidak ada cumi yang bisa disiapkan.

"Aku akan ke pasar untuk cari cumi secepatnya, Nickhun tolong kau urusi semua yang ada di sini kalau aku tidak juga kembali."

Yang dipanggil Nickhun mengangguk paham.

"Tapi chef, seharusnya salah satu dari kami yang membelinya. Kehadiranmu sangat dibutuhkan di dapur."

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan pria asal Thailand tersebut. Pasti ia bicara seperti itu karena tidak enak melihat seorang chef harus turun tangan untuk mengurus masalah yang diperbuat kokinya.

"Tenang saja. Hanya membeli cumi bukan hal yang terlalu susah."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Kalau tujuh belas menit yang lalu Donghae bilang membeli cumi bukanlah hal yang terlalu susah, sekarang ia ingin membuang dirinya saja ke lautan sekarang. Ini tempat harapan terakhirnya. Cumi yang berada di pasar biasa terlihat tidak segar ataupun sehat, jadi ia tak mungkin membeli bahan mentah itu di sana. Keunggulan bahan menjadi prioritas utamanya ketika membeli bahan begini.

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa memberikan dua kilo saja padaku kan?"

Ibu-ibu yang nampak sibuk menyusun para cumi-cumi segar di dalam box berisi es itu segera menggeleng dengan keras. Sepertinya ia mulai kesal karna Donghae terus menerus menanyakan hal yang sama. Ingin membeli dua kilo cumi di situ.

Sebenarnya ibu-ibu tidak rugi juga kalau ia menjualnya pada Donghae, tapi biar bagaimana pun juga cumi-cumi di sana nantinya akan dikirimkan ke supermarket untuk dijual ulang. Dan kau tau sendiri harga bahan-bahan mentah di supermarket, lebih baik uangnya kau simpan untuk membeli makan di kedai sederhana.

Tentu saja Donghae bisa membeli cumi di supermarket tapi astaga, itu sama saja akan membuat restoran tempat bekerjanya bangkrut secara cuma-cuma kan.

" _Ahjumma_ , ku mohon. Kali ini saja ya ya ya yaa."

Kali ini suara Donghae terdengar seperti anak kecil yang memelas minta mainan pada ibunya, membuat ibu-ibu tadi menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia segera menggeleng kembali.

"Astagaaaa!" Donghae menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Baiklah, mungkin terjun ke laut dan mati kedinginan tidak ada salahnya. Justru ia yang untung karna mungkin akan masuk ke koran.

"Eh? Donghae?"

Suara ramah itu menyapa telinga Donghae yang sudah memerah karna pusing jadi bunuh diri atau tidak. Ia mendongak dan menatap Leeteuk dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar, siapa tau orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin ini bisa membantu.

" _Hyung._ "

"Kau tidak kerja? Ini sudah jam kerja loh."

Donghae segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu walaupun wajahnya tampak tidak cocok dengan tingkah seperti itu. Aish Donghae, kau tidak bisa jaga sikap ya?

"Cumi di dapur ku habis, _hyung_."

"Tidak cari di pasar? Dan bukannya restoran atau hotel selalu memesan dan tiap pagi diantarkan ya?"

"Ya itu dia _hyung_. Koki ku merusak persediaan cumi untuk hari ini, kau punya solusi?"

"Ah, aku punya kenalan di sini. Tapi mungkin tidak membantu begitu banyak jadi tidak masalah kalau han-"

" _Gwaenchana hyungnim_ , kau mau membantuku saja aku sudah berterimakasih."

Leeteuk sedikit memandang Donghae dengan tatapan aneh, biarkan saja. Orang aneh kan memang harus dipandangi dengan aneh, walaupun Leeteuk juga aneh sebenarnya. Baiklah hentikan aneh-anehnya.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia sudah selesai mengecat rambutnya jadi hitam dan sampai sekarang orang yang sudah ia suruh untuk menjemputnya belum juga terlihat. Pemuda manis itu sampai memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar salon karena tidak enak hati pada sang pemilik salon.

"Zhoumi, ini lama sekali." Ia bergumam pelan sambil memastikan waktu di jam tangannya, kalau diingat sudah hampir dua puluh menit ia menunggu di luar.

"Hadir." Suara khas tersebut membuat Hyukjae mendongak dan menatap sebal pria jangkung berhidung mancung itu.

"Kau tau kan aku tidak suka dengan orang yang lambat."

"Maaf sayang, aku mencari makanan ringan untuk kau makan. Dan rambut hitammu membuatmu terlihat makin seksi."

"Kau! Berhenti bicara begitu."

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang masih sibuk menggerutu, bukannya terlihat menakutkan justru terlihat semakin manis saja. Ah iya, Zhoumi merupakan orang yang cukup ternama di Korea tapi bukan sebagai artis. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Hyukjae? Ketika Hyukjae marah besar karena pesanannya ternyata tertukar dengan milik Zhoumi, jadi pria tampan asli Cina itu sudah tau bagaimana kelakuan kekasihnya kalau sedang marah besar.

"Baiklah, kau ingin kita pergi sekarang? Atau kau masih mau aku mendengarmu berbicara tidak jelas begitu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lucu kemudian mengikuti Zhoumi yang nampak berjalan untuk membukakan pintu mobil hitamnya, tentu saja yang akan berada di sebelah pengemudi. Setelah Hyukjae masuk, Zhoumi segera menutup pintu itu dan berlari kecil ke bagian kiri mobil dan duduk pada kursinya.

"Tumben tidak cerewet?" Zhoumi kembali bersuara sesudah menutup pintunya, pria itu segera memakai sabuk pengaman dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Malas bicara."

"Itu, barusan kau bicara."

"Hentikan!"

"Baiklah."

Zhoumi menginjak remnya, membuat mata maupun mulut Hyukjae membulat. Kedua tangan pemuda itu segera memegang benda apapun untuk dipegang di sana. Zhoumi hanya terkekeh, untung jalanan masih sepi. Ia jadi bisa mengerjai kekasihnya yang _mood_ nya suka berubah ini.

"Kau bodoh ya?!"

"Ah, aku bodoh?"

"Ya! Jangan bercanda terus, cepat jalankan mobilnya."

Dan dengan begitu Zhoumi kembali menginjak pedal gasnya. Kecepatan mobilnya normal, karena film di gedung bioskop yang ingin mereka tonton pasti masih lama bukanya. Sedikit berlebihan memang, gedung bioskop baru buka jam sepuluh pagi dan jam sembilan Hyukjae sudah menyuruh Zhoumi untuk menjemputnya di salon. Katanya takut kehabisan tiket karena filmnya masih hangat keluaran oven.

"Bagaimana kantormu?"

Hyukjae akhirnya mau bersuara, ia bosan juga kalau tidak mengobrol sama sekali. Belum lagi gedung bioskop yang masih sedikit jauh karena salon langganan Hyukjae berada di pinggiran kota.

"Baik, semuanya normal. Kau? Bagaimana dengan restoran yang kau kunjungi?"

"Yang terakhir kali itu sudah tutup, aku ingin mencari restoran lain untuk kukunjungi."

"Kau kunjungi atau kau buat bangkrut?"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karna pertanyaan yang lebih terasa seperti sindiran dari Zhoumi. Heish. Kritikus makanan juga manusia biasa, apalagi Hyukjae. Biar suka terlalu jujur saat mengomentari makanan, Hyukjae tetap punya hati yang lembut selayaknya uke kebanyakan. Hyukae juga turut sedih jika ada restoran yang terpaksa tutup atau bangkrut karna ulasannya yang pasti dimintai oleh pihak majalah untuk dirangkum pada kolom kuliner.

Masalah kenapa Hyukjae bisa jadi uke sih sebenarnya sederhana. Ini semua bermula ketika ia masih di sekolah menengah atas. Dulu banyak perempuan yang berteman baik dengannya, tapi astaga. Perempuan-perempuan itu justru suka menanyakan bagaimana kulit Hyukjae bisa mulus dan bersih, bagaimana bibirnya bisa merah alami, atau hal-hal kecantikan lainnya. Jadilah, dewasanya malah belok arah begini. Lagi pula bagi Hyukjae, dimanja itu lebih menyenangkan.

"Jangan melamun terus."

"Eum!" Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk lucu, membuat Zhoumi terkekeh sedikit keras.

"Kau ini benar-benar. Apa yang kau pikirkan huh?"

"Kata-katamu tentu saja."

"Tsk! Bagus lah kalau kau masih bisa memikirkan nasib orang lain."

Mulai lagi. Hyukjae benar-benar merasa dirinya monster bagi para koki. Orang yang tidak ia komentari saja bisa menyindirnya seperti ini, apalagi chef-chef kalau sampai tau ia lah yang suka mengulas restoran-restoran di Korea.

Ah sudahlah, ia tidak mau ambil pusing dulu. Ah ngomong-ngomong ia jadi teringat dengan Donghae. Dan dari nama restoran yang diberitahu pria tampan itu, Hyukjae belum pernah berkunjung ke sana. Nah, tepat. Hyukjae akan coba mengulas makanan di sana. Siapa tau bisa membantu Donghae dan menghilangkan julukan 'pembuat bangkrut' pada dirinya.

Ya, berdoa saja restoran Donghae sesuai dengan harapannya.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hari sudah gelap, hanya ada lampu-lampu jalan dan pagar rumah-rumah yang menerangi jalanan. Donghae terihat berjalan dengan sok ganteng menyusuri lobi sendirian, berharap ada bidadari cantik dengan tubuh yang indah jatuh dari langit di sampingnya. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Donghae suka menggunakan minyak wangi yang aromanya sedikit menyengat.

Mungkin karna beberapa bulan lagi Donghae berumur 30 tahun dan ia belum juga memiliki kekasih sampai detik ini. Berapa banyak mantan Donghae? Kalau dihitung dari masa sekolah sampai saat ini, kira-kira sudah ada sebelas gadis yang ia kencani. Dan semuanya tidak berjalan lancar, paling lama hanya empat bulan.

Donghae memang dewasa dan romantis di awal-awal, tapi ujung-ujungnya akan sangat manja dan kekanakan juga. Mungkin itulah yang membuat hubungannya tidak pernah bertahan lama. Atau dia saja yang salah pilih ya? Entahlah.

Klek! Blam!

Donghae menutup pintunya ketika sudah sampai di dalam apartemen miliknya, melepas sepatu yang sejak tadi ia pakai di dekat pintu dan melempar dengan santai tas yang sejak tadi ia gendong ke sofa.

Kakinya yang tidak terlalu jenjang membawanya menuju ke dapur. Ya apartemennya sederhana sih, ada dapur dan meja makan yang menjadi satu. Ruang tv yang dilengkapi sofa dan meja kaca. Satu kamar tidur dan juga satu kamar mandi. Ya cukuplah untuk tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Astaga, sendiri lagi sendiri lagi. Donghae benar-benar sudah terlalu lama asik sendiri.

Drrrt! Drrrtt! Drrrrt!

Niatannya yang ingin mengambil minuman dari kulkas terhenti. Tangan kanannya segera merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya, dengan cepat ia menyentuh simbol angkat di layar.

"Donghae disini, siapa di sana?"

Bagitulah cara Donghae mengangkat sambungan telepon. Lebih unik daripada yang lain. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa dengar radio Sukira yang DJnya sok asik –kadang.

" _Ah Donghae-ssi."_

Eh, bukankah ini suara DJ Ryeowook? DJ favoritnya yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pamer suara pada para bintang tamunya. Kok bisa ia menghubungi Donghae?

" _Nde_?"

" _Begini. Anda kan mengisi kolom pekerjaan sebagai chef di form pendengar setia. Bagaimana kalau anda jadi bintang tamu kami besok malam?"_

Wohoo! Tentu saja Donghae mau. Ini salah satu keinginannya sejak dulu.

"Tentu saja. Apa ada tamu lain juga?"

" _Iya, tentu ada tamu lain tapi bukan dari kalangan selebriti. Baiklah, kami akan segera mengirimkan pesan padamu jam berapa kau harus kemari. Terimakasih atas kerja samanya, Donghae-ssi."_

Dan sambungannya terputus.

Eeish Donghae kan masih ingin bertanya lagi. Dan tadi DJ Ryeowook bilang kalau akan ada tamu lain? Yaampun Donghae kan jadi penasaran. Bagaimana kalau ia kepikiran terus tentang hal itu dan tidak bisa tidur malam ini?

Ya itu deritamu, Donghae.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae memeluk gulingnya dan bertingkah manja di atas kasur. Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah pemuda manis itu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Eh, ada simbol surat. Berarti ada sms kan?

 _From: Wookiie_

 _Hyung, kau bilang saudara jauhmu seorang kritikus kan?_

Leeteuk mengangkat satu alisnya, heran dengan pesan singkat yang dikirim Ryeowook.

 _To: Wookiie_

 _Nde, wae?_

Hyukjae yang sejak tadi diacuhkan Leeteuk segera berdiri di atas kasur dan loncat-loncat di sana, menimbulkan bunyi aneh dari kayu kasurnya. Leeteuk segera menoleh dan menampakkan wajah yang sangat aneh, prihatin dengan nasib ranjang Hyukjae.

"Kau bukan bocah lagi, segera hentikan!"

Leeteuk meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dekat kasur dan menepuk-nepuk selimut yang diinjak-injak Hyukjae. Melihat barang yang sejak tadi Leeteuk pegang sekarang menganggur, Hyukjae segera melompat turun dan mengambil ponsel itu. Ia kemudian berlari keluar kamar sambil membaca pesannya. Seharusnya kalau sudah punya pacar _hyung_ nya tidak perlu diam-diam begitu kan.

Drrrt! Drrtt!

Eh? Ada pesan masuk.

 _From: Wookiie_

 _Aku ingin saudaramu itu jadi tamu untuk siaran besok, akan ada chef juga. Kumohon ya hyung._

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya lucu membaca kata saudara di situ. Ia segera membaca pesan sebelumnya juga.

"Dasar bocah!" Murka Leeteuk sambil menyambar ponselnya tak suka.

Hyukjae mengerjap lucu.

" _Hyung_ , aku dapat tawaran untuk diwawancara ya? Aku mau siaran radio, aku kan tidak pernah ikut yang seperti itu."

'Mati aku! Bagaimana dengan nasib chef yang kau undang juga, Wookiie-ah.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next chap:_

 _._

 _"Aku berencana mengajakmu kencan direstoran, kau tertarik?"_

 _._

 _"Cih, hambar sekali."_

 _._

 _"Kau! Jangan menghina koki pilihanku!"_

 _._

 _"Teukiie, saudaramu membuat para pekerjaku malu hari ini."_

 _._

 _"K-kau? Jadi benar k-kau seorang..."  
_

* * *

Pendek? Iya paham, mian huhuhuhuhuuu tibatiba kelupaan(?)

Belom ada momen Haehyuknya dulu, kasian kan kalo belom apa" udah ada aja momennya*apa

btw thor" rada gimana gitu sama pernyataan HaeHyuk yang 100%entertainment itu.  
semacam... haehyuk... itu... enggak... real... aduuuh hikssssss itu pasti cuma tipu" aja ya.. iya. sip/3

okegitu aja..  
maaf kurang panjang, next bakal thor" usahakan lebih panjang..

 **GOMAWO:**

 **CALLMEHACHI | SooieBabyUke | ryesung | rani gaem 1 | isroie106 | cho loekyu07 | kakimulusheenim | nurul p putri | HAEHYUK IS REAL | lee ahra | malaallrise silver | jewELF | kartikawaii | dekdes | eunhyukuke | Lee917 | nanaxzz | RianaTrieEdge | NKpark | mizukhy yak eny | hyukjae86 | jihyuk44 | Haehyuk546 | Guest | 7D | pungkaself eomma | RinHyuk | hyukkitty | Miss Chocoffee**

Silahkan yang ada apa" dihatinya langsung masukin ke kotak ripiu~  
See you~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Add a Little Sugar**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **Author: senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Cast** (sementara):

 **L** ee Donghae, **L** ee Hyukjae, **P** ark Jungsoo, **C** ho Kyuhyun, **K** im Youngwoon

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, seorang kritikus makanan yang percaya pada prinsip "Makanan akan mencerminkan jiwa orang yang memasaknya". Dan Donghae, ia chef baru yang ternyata masih perlu dididik.**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD diambang jurang, judul sama isi ga nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi(?), cerita pasaran, dll.**

Ide murni milik sendiri karna kebiasaan tiap minggu nonton mas*terchef, (k-drama) Pasta, dan entah kenapa gabisa lupa sama ceritanya film Ratatouille yang tikus itu. Jadi ada yang nyomot dikit-dikit dari situ.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae memainkan sumpitnya sambil mengelilingi dapur tempat para koki yang sejak tadi sibuk memasak, terkadang ia mencolek sedikit masakan dalam panci dengan sumpitnya dan menjilat sumpit itu. Sekedar memastikan rasa masakan para kokinya saja.

Tring!

Ia segera berjalan menuju jendela kecil di dinding depan, mengambil dua lembar kertas yang sudah pasti berisi pesanan baru.

"Tiga _Seolleongtang_ dan satu _Samgyetang_!" baca Donghae dengan lantang, kalau seperti ini ia benar-benar terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Ya, chef!" jawab para koki di sana serempak dan tak kalah lantang. Suara gesekan antar panci dengan kompor terus menerus terdengar, sama sekali tidak ada henti-hentinya. Ya mau bagaimana, ada sekitar enam kompor di sini. Tugas setiap orang pun berbeda, pastilah satu selesai satu mengerjakan.

"Ayo ayo! Jangan sampai jahenya kurang," teriak Donghae sambil berkeliling kembali. Ia menatap dengan teliti para koki beserta masakan yang dimasak. Teringat akan sesuatu, Donghae segera menghampiri Henry yang nampak serius membersihkan kulit ayam.

"Yang bersih, mengerti?"

Donghae mengambil pisau kecil yang tajam dari baju chefnya. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Henry dan membantu pria manis itu untuk membersihkan bagian-bagian ayam lain yang dianggap tidak penting dan tidak ada gunanya.

"C-chef, tidak perlu membantuku," ucap Henry terbata. Merasa malu juga, tugasnya di dapur hanya untuk bersih-bersih dan membantu tapi selalu membuat Donghae ikut kerja. Kadang malah memarahinya.

"Tidak masalah."

Donghae dengan lincah membuang bagian-bagian lemak dari ayam itu, membuat Henry menganga lebar dan justru tidak melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk melihat aksi Donghae yang menurutnya keren. Jujur saja dari awal bekerja sampai sekarang, Henry sangat jarang melihat Donghae ikut memasak atau ya membersihkan udang semacam itu lah. Ia biasanya hanya melihat chef tampan tersebut memaki, menyemangati, mencicipi, dan membersihkan pinggiran piring dengan kain yang selalu sedia di kantung baju chefnya.

"Baiklah, kau mau menggantikan posisiku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sindiran tersebut Henry segera sadar dan melanjutkan tugasnya, dasar bodoh. Kenapa ia jadi menonton Donghae begitu sih.

"Chef, pastanya sudah jadi," teriak koki bertubuh kurus yang sudah berdiri di depan meja tempat Donghae biasa melakukan tugasnya. Mengamati penampilan, memberi hiasan, dan membersihkan piring sebelum diberikan pada pelayan pengantar makanan.

Yang dipanggil chef segera berdiri, tangannya memasukkan pisau tersebut ke kantung kecil di dekat lengan bajunya dan mencuci tangannya di westafel terdekat(?). Setelah merasa tangan benar-benar bersih, Donghae segera menuju ke meja di depan.

"Kau sudah membersihkannya dengan baik, untuk apa memanggilku lagi?" ucap Donghae sambil terkekeh. Ia segera mengangkat piring tersebut dan memberikannya pada pelayan yang sejak tadi menunggu di depan pintu.

"Pasta meja nomer dua belas."

Drrt! Drrt!

Getaran ponsel itu dapat ia rasakan dari saku celananya. Ia segera tersenyum ramah ketika pelayan tersebut sudah menerima piring yang ia bawa.

"Kalian kerjakan masakannya dengan baik, aku mau menerima panggilan dulu."

Sesudah berkata seperti itu Donghae segera keluar dari dapur menuju ke depan toilet. Ia segera mengangkat sedikit seragam bagian bawahnya dan merogoh saku celanannya. Dan keluarlah ponsel keluaran terbaru, _samsung_ _galaxy s6 edge_ berwarna putih sekarang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia segera menyentuh simbol angkat di sana dan mendekatkannya pada telinga. Tidak mengecek dulu panggilan tersebut dari siapa.

Soal bagaimana Donghae bisa punya ponsel tersebut adalah hal yang jarang terjadi. Ketika tanggal merah saat itu Donghae pulang ke rumah ibunya di Mokpo, ia dan ibunya mengikuti jalan santai. Dan ya begitulah, hadiah utama sebuah televisi dan hadiah keduanya ponsel yang ia genggam sekarang. Mungkin karna ketampanannya dewi keberuntungan jadi suka untuk mengikuti Donghae kemana-mana.

" _Donghae-ssi?"_

"A-ah, Ryeowook- _ssi_? Jadi bagaimana nanti malam?"

" _Nde, begini. Aku lupa kalau hari ini radio SSTP juga siaran jadi kau berangkatlah kemari jam setengah sepuluh malam."_

"Ap-apa? Bukannya itu terlalu malam?"

" _Aah maaf. Pihak kami benar-benar minta maaf, aku yang tidak teliti kemarin. Jadi bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak masalah."_

"E-e-e tidak, aku bisa. Sudah kan, hanya itu saja? Kau sudah mengirimkan alamat gedung siarannya padaku tadi pagi."

Yap. Benar-benar pagi. Donghae yang biasanya bangun jam enam pagi tadi rela bangun jam setengah empat hanya karna pesan singkat dari Ryeowook yang datangnya berkali-kali. Meminta balasan apakah Donghae benar-benar bisa datang atau tidak.

" _Ah iya, bisakah kau membuatkan makanan manis? Maksudku seperti puding atau kue? Kami akan bayar, tenang saja."_

"Ah, itu sangat mudah. Tenang saja, aku akan membuatkannya."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali memakai _eyeliner_ untuk keluar rumah karena pasti banyak orang mencibirnya, tapi ya bagaimana. Mata Hyukjae terlalu sipit dan hambar tanpa polesan.

"Hyuk, kekasihmu sudah menunggu setengah jam. Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan genit."

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Leeteuk masuk ke kamarnya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan malas. Selalu saja begini. Di saat tertentu Hyukjae akan benar-benar memperhatikan penampilannya, sampai rela memakai _eyeliner_ , _lipbalm_ , bahkan bedak dan krim wajah. Astaga, wajar sih kalau lipbalm. Tapi eyeliner? Itu sudah keterlaluan bagi Leeteuk.

"Bukan begitu _hyung_ , aku kan jalan dengan Zhoumi. Kasihan kalau orang-orang tau betapa jeleknya wajah kekasihnya."

Leeteuk mengangkat kedua bahu malas.

"Kau manis tanpa berdandan. Jadi biasakanlah tidak memakai barang-barang seperti itu pada wajah."

Selesai memoleskan _lipbalm_ yang cukup tebal pada bibir penuhnya, Hyukjae segera mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bahkan sekarang bibir itu terlihat seperti baru saja direndam di dalam minyak.

"Tidak terlalu banyak _hyung_ , lagipula aku memakainya tipis-tipis. Hanya untuk bibir saja yang banyak, kau tau kan bibirku sensitif."

Ceh. Bukannya tidak mau percaya, tapi alasan itu selalu saja Hyukjae keluarkan ketika Leeteuk menceramahinya tentang hal yang sama.

"Sensitif apa? Sensitif disentuh kekasihmu yang tinggi itu?"

"Yak! Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengannya, _hyung_."

Leeteuk menjulurkan lidahnya kaget. Setaunya Hyukjae itu tipe-tipe uke yang selalu ingin diperlakukan seperti dalam drama-drama Korea yang romantis. Diberi bunga, dicium dibawah hujan, dilamar sesudah lulus sekolah, ey sudah. Hyukjae kan sudah tidak sekolah lagi.

"Yakin?"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya yang kurus segera menyambar tas ransel berwarna coklat di atas kasur, tentu saja itu sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi.

"Dengar ya _hyung_ , aku baru beberapa bulan jalan dengan Zhoumi. Tidak mungkin aku mau menciumnya begitu saja."

"Kau yang tidak mau, atau Zhoumi yang tidak tertarik pada bibirmu?"

Daarrr!

Bagai tembakan berbagai jenis batu di pinggir sungai menimpuk dadanya. Hyukjae memandang kosong ke arah pintu kamarnya sambil menyentuh sendiri bibirnya. Zhoumi memang tidak pernah berdekatan wajah dengan Hyukjae, paling-paling hanya mencium kening, pipi, atau pucuk kepala.

Jangan-jangan perkataan Leeteuk benar.

Jangan-jangan Zhoumi memang tidak tertarik pada bibirnya.

"Aku bercanda Hyukjae, bibirmu sangat seksi. Cepat keluar sana."

Leeteuk mendorong punggung Hyukjae, untuk segera keluar kamar. Hyukjae itu bawel dan tidak pernah mau berhenti bicara kalau pembicaraan mereka memang belum pantas untuk diberhentikan. Sudah pasti kalau Leeteuk tidak mendorong Hyukjae, mereka akan terus berdebat di dalam kamar sampai sejam lebih dan Zhoumi dapat dipastikan tertidur di luar.

"Hyuk?" suara Zhoumi membuat tingkah Hyukjae menoleh dan menatapnya canggung, pemuda manis itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sementara Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan saudara jauhnya. Tumben Hyukjae bisa jaga sikap begini.

" _Mian_ kau jadi menunggu lama."

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum simpul, ia segera berdiri dan menggenggam kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi lain kali tidak perlu berdandan seperti itu, terlihat lebih manis apa adanya."

Leeteuk yang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya kini gagal total, ia tertawa terbahak membuat Hyukjae ingin menusuk mulut itu dengan parang. Aih, harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak kalau begini.

"Iya, lagipula aku kurang tidur jadi eyelinernya kupakai untuk menyamarkan kantung mata."

Dasar pembohong besar. Untung dalam hal mengkritik makanan Hyukjae tidak pernah berbohong dengan alasan konyol seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dibakar habis-habisan dia diatas wajan.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu kencan di restoran siang ini, kau tertarik?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, lengannya segera merangkul lengan Zhoumi yang lebih kekar.

"Baiklah, itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan sedikit susah payah mendengar kata restoran. Ia takut kalau Zhoumi akan membawa Hyukjae ke restoran tempat Kangin atau Donghae bekerja. Kedua orang tersebut baik, jadi Leeteuk tak enak hati kalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang terkena kritikan Hyukjae yang frontal. Ya, berdoa saja.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae menyesap dengan nikmat puntung rokok yang tersemat diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia segera menjauhkan batang rokok tersebut dan mengeluarkan asap tipis dari mulut maupun hidungnya.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum seorang Lee Donghae selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merokok ketika jam istirahat kerja. Sangat berbeda dengan orang lain yang memilih untuk memakan bekal mereka atau mungkin mengobrol bersama. Donghae tidak seperti itu. Ia selalu memilih untuk pergi ke atap restoran dan menikmati rokoknya seorang diri, baginya itu lebih bisa menenangkan dan membuat otaknya sejuk karena terus menerus bekerja di dapur.

Mungkin Donghae terlalu penat dengan pekerjaannya. Bosan juga bisa jadi. Yah yang penting ia tidak memutuskan untuk bunuh diri saja sudah bagus.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Donghae, turunlah ke bawah. Sungmin- _noona_ hari ini membuat roti isi tuna dalam porsi besar."

Yang ini jelas suara Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menyesap lagi batang rokok itu. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari segi penampilan, Donghae terlihat tidak pantas merokok.

"Ayolah, roti bisa membuatmu kenyang."

"Rokok juga," balas Donghae cepat. Ia membuang batang rokok itu ke dalam tong sampah, sudah cukup untuk hari ini merokoknya.

"Nah sudah selesai kan, ayo ke bawah."

Donghae kembali menggeleng, ia menyaut botol kaleng minuman soda di atas dinding dan membukanya dengan cepat. "Kau pergilah, aku sedang malas bicara."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Sikap Donghae benar-benar mudah berubah kapan saja, bahkan dalam hitungan detik pun bisa.

"Jangan merokok terus, nanti tidak ada yang mau denganmu."

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menuruni anak tangga. Meninggalkan Donghae yang meminum minumannya dengan cuek. Masa bodo dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Sesudah jam istirahat para pekerja Donghae kembali ke dalam dapur. Menuju ke ruang pendingin tempat dimana bahan-bahan mentah disimpan dan memeriksanya, itu salah satu tugasnya. Ia hanya takut kalau Henry kurang teliti saja. Dan yah, itu terbukti sekarang. Ada banyak jamur yang berceceran di lantai.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

Donghae membentak Henry sambil menunjuk jamur-jamur malang tersebut. Padahal kalau bersih, digoreng dengan tepung saja pasti sudah nikmat.

Semuanya tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Sudah maklum kalau sang chef suka membentak atau memaki orang.

Henry hanya gelagapan, ia menunduk untuk memandangi sepatunya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia selalusaja seperti ini, ceroboh dan ceroboh tiap waktu.

"Chef, tuan Kim ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Carilah alasan yang masuk akal atau aku akan benar-benar menendangmu dari dapurku," ucap Donghae pelan namun tegas pada Henry. Membuat pria manis bermata sipit itu mengangguk pelan. Koki lain yang memasak hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae menatap mangkuk mungil berisikan puding dihadapannya dan Zhoumi dengan seksama. Zhoumi sendiri menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan memohon, tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan memegang sendok.

"Kau tidak lihat warna kuningnya sedikit aneh?"

Komentar itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Hyukjae, matanya memincing ke arah puding tersebut. Puding yang punya bentuk dan warna yang persis seperti telur. Bulat dan terlihat lucu, tapi tidak bagi Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan rasanya."

Zhoumi tentu saja tidak seperti Hyukjae yang memperhatikan dengan teliti sebuah makanan sebelum memakannya, bagi Zhoumi asal baunya tidak mencurigakan ya tidak masalah. Lagipula kalau basi juga pada gigitan pertama pasti ada rasa anehnya.

"Tapi ini tidak menarik."

"Sudah, ayo kita makan."

Zhoumi segera mengambil sendok di hadapan Hyukjae dan menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae, sejak tadi kekasihnya memang hanya memandangi puding itu dengan tatapan ragu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tatapan menghina? Meremehkan? Ya kira-kira semacam itulah.

"Kalau tidak enak, aku benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Lagipula aku baru pertama kali kemari."

Hyukjae berkata seperti itu dengan nada bicara yang serius, ia juga segera mengambil sendok dari tangan kiri Zhoumi dan bersiap untuk melukai pudingnya. Zhoumi dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri, raut wajah Hyukjae sangat serius. Dan ia masih ingat betul bagaimana Hyukjae jika jiwa kritikusnya keluar. Beruang liar pun mungkin kalah dengannya.

Ting!

Srek!

Hampir saja puding di atas sendok itu masuk ke dalam mulut Hyukjae, Zhoumi menahan lengan kekasihnya dengan segera.

"Astaga, apa lagi?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan kelewatan."

Hyukjae mengangkat kedua bahunya serempak dan langsung melahap sesendok puding itu. Raut wajahnya yang tadi biasa-biasa saja kini berubah menjadi luar biasa parah, seperti orang kaya yang memakan makanan murah di pinggir jalan. Zhoumi membulatkan matanya, bersiap-siap untuk menahan kekasihnya agar tidak kelewatan.

"Cih, hambar sekali."

Hyukjae hanya bergumam. Ia segera meletakkan sendoknya kembali ke atas mangkuk dan mengangkat lengan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Tenang saja, Hyukjae tidak sampai berdiri.

Zhoumi menepuk dahinya sendiri, ia segera menyicip puding yang baru saja dicoba oleh Hyukjae. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Enak-enak saja. Lalu Hyukjae mau apa sekarang?

"Iya tuan, apa anda ingin memesan lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Panggilkan chefnya."

Pelayan wanita yang cantiknya luar biasa itu menoleh sebentar ke arah meja kasir untuk memastikan permohonan Hyukjae bisa dikabulkan atau tidak. Sang penjaga kasir hanya menggeleng dari tempatnya.

"Chef kami sedang tidak berada di restoran."

"Kalau begitu panggil koki yang memasak puding ini."

"Ba-baik, tuan."

Pelayan itu segera pergi dari sana menuju ke arah barat untuk masuk ke pintu yang ada papan bertuliskan 'Selain pegawai dilarang masuk' tergantung di sana. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, pelayan tadi kembali keluar dari pintu yang sama dengan seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat.

"Saya yang memasak pudingnya tuan."

Sesudah koki itu berdiri di depan meja tempat Zhoumi dan Hyukjae berada, sang pelayan cantik tadi segera kembali ke depan pintu masuk walaupun arah matanya tetap tertuju pada rekan kerjanya. Ekspresi Hyukjae terlihat begitu mencekam, bagaimana ia tidak penasaran.

"Puding buatanmu hambar," komentar Hyukjae sedikit keras. Orang-orang yang sibuk mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan mereka menoleh ke arah Zhoumi dan Hyukjae duduk. Kyuhyun segera membungkuk.

"Maaf tuan tapi takaran gulanya sudah sesuai dengan yang tertera pada resep."

Hyukjae tersenyum sinis. "Apa resep itu sudah sesuai dengan resep yang berada di negara aslinya?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi panik. Padahal ia tidak pernah yang namanya panik jika ditanya-tanyai oleh pelanggan seperti ini.

"Semua makanan di sini kami buat sesuai dengan resep chef kami. Chef kami juga suka membuat menu baru."

"Tapi ini hambar. Aah atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mau rugi jadi memakai sedikit gula?"

Aduh! Kyuhyun ingin mencekik pria manis ini saja rasanya. Semua orang dalam restoran memandang mereka sekarang. Jadi aduh, kau pasti tau sendiri bagaimana rasanya jika jadi Kyuhyun.

"Maaf tuan. Saya mengikuti resep. Tidak mungkin juga saya mencicipi makanan yang akan disajikan pada anda. Lagipula pelanggan kami tidak ada yang pernah mengkritik hasil masakan kami." Nada bicara Kyuhyun terlihat mulai tidak santai. Ia menatap tak suka ke arah Hyukjae.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi aku mengkritik sekar–"

"Ada apa ini?" Suara yang terdengar lebih berat dan dewasa itu menghentikan ucapan Hyukjae. Kangin dengan pakaian formalnya menghampiri mereka berdua. Kyuhyun segera membungkuk sedangkan Hyukjae biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau tau tidak kalau ada yang salah dengan resep chefmu?"

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka berempat saling berbisik dan menonton mereka. Kangin menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah, suara Hyukjae keras sekali.

"Maaf. Maafkan kinerja kokiku."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Setelah memastikan jaket kulit hitam terpakai dengan benar, Donghae mengenakan helm pada kepalanya. Ia sempat melirik pada jam dinding di depan ruang petugas keamanan parkir. Kalau sekarang sudah jam setengah lima, berarti ia sudah tiga jam berada di dalam.

Yap! Empat jam yang lalu Kangin memanggilnya ke ruang atasan tersebut untuk membicarakan tentang hal ini. Kangin bilang kalau restoran mereka dimintai untuk datang dan membahas soal kuliner di Seoul. Donghae tidak ingat dengan jelas apa inti pertemuan antar chef tadi tapi yang jelas ia ingat kalau makanan _kimchi_ akan ditambahi sedikit bumbunya. Padahal rasanya yang sederhana saja sudah sangat nikmat.

Ia segera menaiki motor hitam itu dan mulai mengendarainya untuk keluar dari _basement_ gedung dan memulai perjalanan pulang. Motor sederhana ini Donghae beli ketika ia memiliki uang yang pas-pasan, kira-kira setelah tiga bulan bekerja. Itu karna jarak apartemen dengan tempat kerjanya lumayan jauh jadi ia berpikir untuk membeli kendaraan. Yah setelah bekerja sampai sekarang, Donghae sudah dapat memastikan ia akan segera punya mobil. Tentu saja dengan mengeluarkan tabungan dan menjual motor ini, itupun sekitar dua bulan lagi.

"Ah astaga, bahan-bahan untuk bikin kue."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Para pelayan sampai koki dan tukang bersih-bersih restoran tampak berbaris di ruang tengah, meja-meja dan kursi-kursi sudah dirapikan ke pojok-pojok ruangan sehingga lebih luas ruangan kosongnya.

Kangin berdiri mondar mandir di depan mereka seperti polisi yang menjaga ketat para tahanannya. Masalahnya kemana pun ia berjalan, matanya selalu memincing tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri paling belakang. Enam koki memang berbaris di deretan para pelayan.

"Baiklah, jadi aku menutup restoran lebih awal karena masalah tadi."

Kyuhyun menunduk, melihat sepatu orang di depannya. Kringat dingin sudah membasahi tangannya yang sejak tadi ia masukkan ke dalam saku seragam.

"Dan Kyuhyun, bisakah kau ceritakan pada kami apa saja yang kau lakukan pada puding tadi?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Kyuhyun segera mendongak. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, tapi kenapa tenggorokannya masih terasa sangat kering.

"Sumpah aku hanya mengikuti resepnya seperti biasa."

"Mengikuti resep apa hah? Resep orang lain?" maki Kangin sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Pekerja lain hanya bisa menunduk takut, ingin menoleh ke belakang tempat Kyuhyun berada tapi ya nanti membuat Kangin marah lagi.

"Resep chef Donghae, aku melihatnya sendiri tadi." Kali ini Henry bersuara sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke atas, mencoba membela Kyuhyun yang tampak kesal bercampur takut.

"Oh lihat, siapa yang berusaha membela kawannya dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Kangin menatap dongkol ke arah Henry yang berbaris di barisan paling pojok. Henry memang hanya sebagai tukang cuci piring, kupas kulit udang, dan hal-hal lainnya di dapur. Jadi bagi Kangin mungkin itu tidaklah penting tapi bagi Donghae, tanpa Henry dapur akan sangat kacau. Ya masalahnya kalau bukan Henry, siapa yang mau mencuci piring dan pancinya sendiri?

"Ak-aku hanya memberitahu yang sebenarnya terjadi," cicit Henry sambil menunduk. Takut juga menatap atasannya.

"Kau jangan sam–"

"Ada apa ini?" Suara Donghae tiba-tiba terdengar, pria itu segera bergabung dengan mereka sesudah meletakkan kantung plastik yang terlihat penuh di samping pintu. Jangan kaget, dari berangkat sampai pulang Donghae memang memakai seragam chefnya.

"Oh, salah satu kokimu mengacaukan restoran hari ini." Kangin menjawabnya dengan cepat sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sambil menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sendiri, musnah saja kalau Donghae sampai ikut-ikutan memakinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Kau sampai menutup restoran lebih awal."

"Kau harus mengganti kokimu. Dia membuat pelanggan kita berteriak dan menghina habis-habisan masakan Kyuhyun."

"Kau! Jangan menghina koki pilihanku! Kau tau kan aku selalu memilih orang-orang yang benar-benar berbakat. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membuat kesalahan pada hidangan penutup."

Nada bicara Donghae sama sekali terdengar tidak santai.

"Dan sayangnya, hari ini ia membuat kesalahan."

"Apa? Koki selalu mengikuti resep yang ku buat."

"Ah, itu berarti kau yang salah."

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Masih tetap hening.

"Oh baiklah, kau ingin memecatku karna aku salah?"

Semua pekerja mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang sinis. Mereka tidak terima kalau sampai ganti chef. Tidak bisa. Donghae adalah chef favorit mereka, selain tampan Donghae juga ramah dan bisa jadi tempat bercerita.

"Aish!" teriak Kangin frustasi sambil mengacak surainya dengan kasar. Ia tidak mungkin juga memecat Donghae. Mencari chef yang bisa diajak berteman juga sangat susah sekarang.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan sambil menatap pintu kaca gedung itu. Sekarang tepat jam setengah sepuluh malam, jadi sudah pasti gedung di depan ini adalah gedung yang akan ia pakai untuk siaran. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kantong plastik yang berisi tempat makan dengan ukuran lumayan besar.

Soal pekerjaan Donghae, dia tidak dikeluarkan atau diapa-apakan. Kangin hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae dan bilang agar chef itu lebih sabar dan rajin lagi. Ya seperti omongan bapak guru ke muridnya yang sedang putus asa.

"Donghae- _ssi_ ya? Bukankah kau tamu haru ini? Ryeowook dan tamu lain sudah menunggumu di dalam."

Kali ini suara DJ Shindong terdengar secara tiba-tiba. Pria tambun itu memang baru saja keluar dari gedung, pasti sesudah siaran radionya selesai.

Donghae segera mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk cepat dan segera melangkah ke dalam gedung.

"Eoo? Donghae- _ssi_!~" Pekikan itu membuat pipi Donghae memerah, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook yang sekarang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Astaga, DJ favoritnya ternyata sangat imut di foto ataupun aslinya.

"A-ah _nde_."

"Ayo, tamuku yang satu lagi sudah menunggu."

"Tentu, dan dimana aku harus meletakkan kue ini?" Donghae mengangkat kantung plastik yang ia bawa tadi, membuat mata Ryeowook terlihat berbinar cerah.

"Bawa saja ke dalam. Kebetulan tamuku seorang kritikus makanan, jadi dia pasti senang memakan kue buatanmu."

Deg!

"K-kritikus?"

"Ryeowook- _ssi_ , bagaimana dengan bagian ini? Harus terdengar senang atau ap–" Suara yang tidak terlalu jantan itu terhenti, tidak peduli pada perkataannya yang belum selesai. Bibir penuh berwarna merah darah itu membulat lucu. Jemari lentiknya menahan kertas-kertas berisikan susunan siaran agar tidak terjatuh.

Donghae ikut menganga lebar. Wajahnya terlihat makin bodoh dan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali seperti sedang menikmati gambar pada majalah dewasa.

"K-kau?!" Tangan kiri Hyukjae yang menganggur segera terangkat untuk menunjuk-nunjuk wajah bodoh Donghae dengan tidak sopan. Ryeowook segera menoleh ke kanan kirinya, melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kalian kenapa? Ayo pelajari bagian masing-masing, sebentar lagi kita mulai siarannya."

Ryeowook segera berlalu dari sana sedangkan Donghae dan Hyukjae masih saling pandang, tidak percaya saja terutama Donghae. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hyukjae adalah seorang kritikus karna menurutnya wajar mengomentari masakan yang ada rambutnya.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu sejak awal."

"Jadi benar ka-kau, seorang kritikus?"

"Hey! Ayolah perkenalannya bisa di dalam saja."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Teukiie, saudaramu membuat para pekerjaku malu hari ini."

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi memindahkan isi bungkus camilan ke dalam toples menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kangin yang menyiapkan dua gelas _wine_ di atas meja dan duduk di atas sofa tepat di sebelah Leeteuk. "Maksudmu?"

"Lee Hyukjae kan? Dia ke restoranku bersama pacarnya tadi siang."

"Lalu Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk cepat. Kangin tersenyum simpul.

"Untung saja tadi Donghae tidak ada di restoran jadi ia tidak bertemu dengan Hyukjae."

Kangin tau betul maksud pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ia tau kalau kekasihnya ini tidak mau Donghae jadi korban mulut berbisa Hyukjae. Walaupun sedikit berlebihan memang Leeteuk punya pemikiran seperti itu hanya karna saat malam dimana insiden rambut dalam makanan tersebut.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Sudah setengah jam siaran berlangsung. Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Hyukjae nampak terlihat frustasi. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih sibuk melayani mendengar yang sedang mengobrol banyak, kali ini memang bagian dimana pendengar yang terpilih dipersilahkan untuk bercerita tentang apa saja selama lima menit.

"Maaf soal tadi," ujar Hyukjae sangat amat pelan agar tidak terdengar ke pendengar. Donghae yang tadi hanya menundukkan kepala dan menatap meja kini mendongak, mata dan wajahnya sedikit merah menahan emosi. Entah emosi atau malu.

Bayangkan saja jika kau berada di posisi Donghae. Saat siaran Ryeowook bilang untuk mencicipi kue buatan Donghae dan menyuruh Hyukjae untuk mengomentarinya.

" _Ini sangat hambar. Kau tidak punya gula?"_ Donghae masih ingat betul bagaimana cara Hyukjae mengatakan itu. Seperti orang kaya yang tidak terima diberi gubuk di tengah hutan. Dan parahnya ketika mereka on air, pasti para pendengar juga tau kan bagaimana rasa masakan Donghae menurut Hyukjae?! Hah.

"Tidak masalah." Donghae hanya menanggapinya singkat.

Masih sakit hati, heh?

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Hyukjae- _ya_ , masih disini?"

Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari gedung menepuk pelan bahu sempit Hyukjae. Pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu segera menoleh dan mengangguk. Lampu dari dalam gedung tiba-tiba mati, Hyukjae yang posisinya sedang berdiri di depan pintu jadi kaget.

"Sudah minta jemput?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Leeteuk- _hyung_ tidak bisa dihubungi, kekasihku juga masih ada rapat."

"Aish, masalahnya aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang." Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya, maksud awalnya sih kalau ada taxi langsung ia panggilkan soalnya daerah ini juga jarang di lewati taxi. Tapi melihat Donghae yang sudah memakai helm dan masih sibuk memainkan ponsel di dekat motornya membuat Ryeowook segera tersenyum senang. Ia segera menepuk bahu Hyukjae lagi dengan pelan.

"Tunggulah sebentar disini," ucap Ryeowook segera berlari kecil ke arah Donghae. Ia segera memasang raut wajah yang menggemaskan dan memanggil nama Donghae dengan sedikit manja, cuma taktik saja sih.

"Donghae- _ya_."

"Hmm?" Donghae sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel, sesekali ia juga menggaruk helmnya.

"Tolong antarkan Hyukjae ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat gerakannya terhenti, ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan seorang pembunuh. "Untuk apa mengantarkan orang sombong seperti itu."

Donghae segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menaiki motornya sesudah memakai jaket kulit hitam. Ryeowook hanya menganga lebar, astaga lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukjae? Ia sebenarnya ingin mengantarkan Hyukjae pulang tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihnya yang pasti membutuhkannya?

"Aku mohon Dongha–"

Ngeenngg

Lenyap. Donghae beserta motornya segera pergi jauh dari sana. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal pada Ryeowook yang kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"Dia bilang dia ada urusan sesudah ini, haish bagaimana." Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya sendiri agak kasar, mana ada suara gemuruh aneh dari langit lagi. Pasti mau hujan. Pasti.

"Kau pulang saja, wookiie. Aku akan menunggu taksi saja disini."

"Aish tapi ini mau hujan, bagaimana kalau kau sakit nanti?"

"Sudahlah, aku kebal." Hyukjae terkekeh setelah berbicara seperti itu tak lupa juga dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang mendorong-dorong pelan punggung Ryeowook, bermaksud menyuruh DJ imut itu untuk cepat pulang. Tidak baik juga kan berkendara saat hujan walaupun naik mobil.

"Pokoknya kalau lebih dari 30menit kau belum juga dapat taksi, segera hubungi aku." Dan sesudah itu Ryeowook pulang dengan mobilnya yang sederhana. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang hanya diam melihat jalanan. Sial, bahkan jalanan yang ia pandangi saja sepi sekali. Bagaimana bisa gedung siaran radio berada di tempat seperti ini.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Hujan mulai turun sedikit-sedikit. Membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau berpindah tempat untuk berdiri dibawah pohon yang cukup untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Ia kembali melihat jalanan. Sesekali sepeda lewat. Motor lewat. Kumpulan gadis dengan gaya tomboy pun ada.

29 menit.

54 menit.

Hyukjae masih berdiri di sana. Baju hitam bergaris putih yang ia kenakan sudah basah sekarang. Sejak tadi hujan tidak juga reda dan merasa bersalah padanya, bahkan bibir Hyukjae juga sudah terlihat memucat. Mau berteduh di dalam gedung, pagar bangunannya sudah dikunci. Mau berteduh di dalam kedai kecil di dekat sana, Hyukjae masih sayang pada dirinya sendiri karena pelanggan di sana rata-rata pria berotot yang punya tato sangar. Astaga ini semua pasti gara-gara Leeteuk, kalau saja ia bisa dihubungi keadaan Hyukjae pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Keadaan Donghae tak jauh berbeda dari Hyukjae. Ia tetap melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan lumayan penuh tak peduli pada dirinya yang basah dan jalanan yang licin akibat hujan. Ketika hujan turun beberapa menit yang lalu Donghae yang masih ada dijalan benar-benar merasa ada berdebatan dalam dirinya. Biar bagaimanapun juga Donghae tetap punya perasaan jadi wajar kan kalau ia teringat pada Hyukjae dan segera memutar balik arah motor yang ia kendarai.

"Cepat naik."

Hyukjae yang tadinya bingung karna tak mengenali wajah Donghae yang tertutup kaca helm segera tercengang. Ia kira Donghae sekarang sudah berada di rumahnya sambil tidur di dalam selimut hangat.

"Do-donghae?"

"Aku bilang cepat naik."

Hyukjae yang gelagapan segera mengangguk dan duduk dibelakang Donghae.

"Ta-tapi bisakah aku menginap di rumahmu? Aku takut dimarahi Leeteuk- _hyung_ kalau basah begini." Suara Hyukjae terdengar sangat kecil dan sedikit serak.

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas, matanya melirik tak suka ke arah kaca spion yang menampilkan sedikit wajah Hyukjae yang sudah duduk di belakangnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membayar jasaku ini."

"T-tentu, asal masuk akal."

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **.**

* * *

Maaf karna telat apdet hiks, thor" lupaaaa T-T  
Thor" beneran ga fokus(?) ke ff karena Devil T-T

Kenapa harus Zhoumi? Dia tinggi sih(?) T-T *ditinju Hae-appa*

Oke semua yang ada didalam hatinya pas baca ini langsung tuangin aja dikotak ripiu, biar thor" ngerti yang kalian pengenin apa(?) *tsaah T-T

 **GOMAWO:**

 **CALLMEHACHI | SooieBabyUke | ryesung | rani gaem 1 | isroie106 | cho loekyu07 | kakimulusheenim | nurul p putri | HAEHYUK IS REAL | lee ahra | malaallrise silver | jewELF | kartikawaii | dekdes | eunhyukuke | Lee917 | nanaxzz | RianaTrieEdge | NKpark | mizukhy yak eny | hyukjae86 | jihyuk44 | Haehyuk546 | Guest | 7D | pungkaself eomma | RinHyuk | hyukkitty | Miss Chocoffee | shirayuki miu | sherlyprasetya96 | ilchun | PurpleLittleCho | ayu polarise | EunhyukJinyoung | polarise437 | xiuxian13 | hyukjae86 | dhia bintang | Hyunzy Lee1504**

Sampai jumpaa~~ *lambai(?)*


	4. Chapter 3

**Add a Little Sugar**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **Author: senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Cast** (sementara):

 **L** ee Donghae, **L** ee Hyukjae, **P** ark Jungsoo, **C** ho Kyuhyun, **K** im Youngwoon

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, seorang kritikus makanan yang percaya pada prinsip "Makanan akan mencerminkan jiwa orang yang memasaknya". Dan Donghae, ia chef baru yang ternyata masih perlu dididik.**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD diambang jurang, judul sama isi ga nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi(?), cerita pasaran, dll.**

Ide murni milik sendiri karna kebiasaan tiap minggu nonton mas*terchef, (k-drama) Pasta, dan entah kenapa gabisa lupa sama ceritanya film Ratatouille yang tikus itu. Jadi ada yang nyomot dikit-dikit dari situ.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil duduk ditepi ranjang kecil milik Donghae. Kedua mata cantiknya sejak tadi hanya sibuk memandangi seisi kamar, tidak habis pikir saja dengan keadaan kamar Donghae yang berantakan. Belum lagi semuanya serba sendiri disini, bantal dan guling untuk sendiri, kursi hanya satu, meja juga tidak terlalu besar.

"Hyuk, supnya sudah jadi."

Suara berat Donghae terdengar dari luar pintu. Hyukjae segera berdiri dan menggantungkan handuk yang sudah ia pakai di sandaran kursi, membuka pintu dan keluar menuju dapur mini Donghae.

"Ku bilang juga apa, baju itu pasti pas di tubuhmu," kata Donghae sambil memandangi Hyukjae yang mengenakan kemeja merah kotak-kotak. Jangan salah, mereka tiba di apartemen Donghae 2jam yang lalu dan satu jam terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menunggu Hyukjae kita yang sibuk mencari pakaian kekecilan Donghae. Lengan dan dada Donghae punya otot yang lebih besar dari Hyukjae, bahunya juga lebar jadi wajar kalau jarang ada kaosnya yang pas pada tubuh Hyukjae yang kurus.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas mendengar komentar Donghae dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Ia menatap Donghae dan sup dalam mangkuk hijau itu bergantian. Menatap Donghae karna pria itu terlihat kekar dan seksi dengan kaos putih tipis dan apron hitam, aura jantan(?) yang hanya dimiliki seorang chef. Dan sup ayam karna memang ia yang minta Donghae membuatkan untuknya selagi Hyukjae mandi.

"Itu sup kaleng yang kau minta jadi tidak perlu berkomentar," ucap Donghae sambil mencuci panci yang ia gunakan untuk memanaskan sup kaleng pesanan Hyukjae. Pemuda manis yang sejak tadi memandangi sup dihadapannya segera mengangkat sendok dan mulai menikmati kuah kaldu ayam sup kaleng tersebut.

"Kau orang yang baik, sejak tadi mengataiku sombong tapi tetap memberikan apa yang ku mau."

Donghae tersenyum kecut walau ia tau Hyukjae tak akan melihatnya karna posisinya memunggungi Hyukjae. Tangannya tetap membilas panci yang sudah ia sabuni dengan teliti, tidak mau ada sisa sabun disana.

"Karna aku sadar kau bisa membantuku."

"Oh lihat, sekarang si bodoh ingin memanfaatkan orang yang baru ia kenal," sahut Hyukjae sambil terkekeh. Sendok yang tadi ia pegang sudah diletakkan di dalam mangkuk, mengajak Donghae bercanda sedikit tidak ada salahnya. Kurang enak juga kalau Donghae terus mengatainya sombong begitu.

"Dengar ya Donghae, aku seorang kritikus. Bukan guru memasak."

"Siapa bilang kau akan mengajariku memasak?" tanya Donghae sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet kemudian duduk di sebelah Hyukjae, Hyukjae memandanginya dengan agak bingung. Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukjae, ia melepas apron yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Aku butuh kau mengomentari semua yang ku masak."

Deng!

Mulut Hyukjae menganga lebar. Donghae ini benar-benar orang yang seenak jidat lebarnya sendiri rupanya.

"Kau ingin membuat ku gemuk."

"Ya begitulah," jawab Donghae sambil terkekeh dan memandangi Hyukjae yang kembali sibuk pada makannya. Astaga, ia baru sadar kalau wajah Hyukjae terlihat sangat halus sekali, hidungnya mancung yang menggemaskan, sangat-sangat tipe seorang Lee Donghae karna ia suka mencubit hidung seseorang.

"Aku ada niatan untuk mengulas restoranmu kali ini, jadi rasanya mustahil aku bisa membantumu."

Donghae menghela napas panjang, ia sudah tau kalau yang membuat Kangin frustasi tadi sore adalah Hyukjae. Itu karna ketika siaran Hyukjae mengungkit-ungkin tentang hidangan penutup yang ditawarkan restorannya dan begitulah.

"Kalau begitu aku minta bayaran lain."

"Huh?" Hyukjae melirik takut ke arah Donghae yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya sambil merapikan kaos tipisnya sendiri.

"Kau taulah kira-kira apa yang ku inginkan," ucap Donghae sambil menahan gerak tangan Hyukjae yang ingin menikmati kembali supnya dengan sendok. Pemuda itu segera menoleh dan memandangi wajah tampan Donghae dengan sedikit terkejut.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Dasar Donghae sialan, dia tidak sadar apa kalau garis kegarangan pada wajahnya yang sesuai umur itu bisa membuat Hyukjae terpana?! Bukannya mau selingkuh dari Zhoumi, tapi kalau memandangi wajah tampan dan seksi milik Donghae begini dan sedekat ini siapa yang tidak menginginkannya?

"Maaf saja, aku sudah punya kekasih." Hyukjae memutus kontak matanya dengan milik Donghae dan melepas genggaman pria tampan itu. Donghae sedikit kaget, antara tidak menyangka kalau Hyukjae menganggap candaannya dengan serius dan kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae sudah punya kekasih. Padahal menurut Donghae, Hyukjae punya bibir penuh yang bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang kaum _gay_ yang tentunya berstatus seme.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya dan berdiri, tangan kanannya segera mengangkat mangkuk tadi dan pergi ke westafel untuk mencucinya. Donghae memandangi punggung Hyukjae, astaga ada apa dengannya. Melihat Hyukjae yang mencuci saja seperti melihat istrinya yang membersihkan piring sehabis memasakkan sarapan.

"Mukamu mesum, Tuan Lee."

"Terserah, aku mau tidur. Yang jelas kau harus membantuku membuat makanan-makanan manis itu sampai mahir."

"Ck! Kau keras kepala ya?"

Malas menanggapi dan meneruskan perdebatannya yang tidak penting, Donghae segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ada sofa yang bisa di tempati oleh empat orang dan televisi sederhana yang menghadapnya dan juga meja tamu didepan sofa. Dengan malas-malasan Donghae berbaring di atas sofa tersebut dan mengeluarkan korek api dari sakunya.

"Kau tidur disini?"

Suara yang lumayan cempreng itu membuat Donghae mengurungkan niatnya sebentar, ia menggenggam korek dan puntung rokok dalam genggamannya.

"Ya, pakailah kamarku."

"Terimakasih."

Dan suara langkah itu semakin menjauh dan terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, membuat Donghae sedikit lega. Ia segera memulai aksi merokoknya sesudah yakin Hyukjae tidak akan keluar lagi karna tidur. Entah kenapa ia menyembunyikan rokoknya tadi, Donghae bukan orang yang suka menutup-nutupi kebiasaannya yang seperti ini pada orang-orang, apalagi Hyukjae hanya orang asing. Entahlah.

"Tsk! Tentu saja aku tidak mau ketahuan, kalau sampai dia tau seorang chef seperti ku merokok pasti dia akan mengataiku lagi."

Tapi Donghae. Jarak ruang tamu dan kamarmu tidak terlalu jauh, baunya pasti bisa tercium sampai ke dalam kamar.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae memeluk guling yang sudah sangat gepeng dengan sedikit terpaksa, sudah satu jam berlalu tapi matanya tetap tidak mau tertutup. Salahkan bau rokok yang tiba-tiba saja tercium tadi, ia ingin sekali memaki Donghae tapi ia juga merasa sedikit tidak enak karna biar bagaimana pun juga ini tempat tinggal Donghae.

Drrt! Drrt!

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Hyukjae segera menyingkirkan guling gepeng tadi dari hadapannya dan menyambar ponselnya secepat kilat. Ah, ada pesan dari Zhoumi ternyata.

 _"Aku menghubungi Leeteuk-hyung barusan tapi dia bilang kau belum pulang. Kemana?"_

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Zhoumi bisa menghubungi Leeteuk tapi kenapa tadi ia menghubungi saudaranya itu sama sekali tidak bisa? Aish!

"Menginap di rumah teman. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

 _"Lancar-lancar saja. Teman yang mana?"_

Dan kumatlah sifat Zhoumi yang selalu ingin tahu tentang kekasih manisnya ini, Hyukjae juga sudah menebak sebelumnya kalau Zhoumi pasti bertanya padanya teman yang mana.

"Orang baik. Aku mau tidur dulu ya."

 _"Baiklah kalau tidak mau kasih tau. Selamat malam sayang."_

Hyukjae terkekeh geli membaca balasan Zhoumi. Tidak ada niat membalasnya lagi, ia segera meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantal dan menarik guling gempeng tadi untuk dipeluk. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Membantu Donghae mulai besok.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah. Hyukjae juga tidak masalah kalau tidak dibayar.

Ia hanya terlalu malas saja.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"CEPAT BANGUN!"

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan buas itu segera membuka matanya lebar dan langsung berdiri, persis seperti mayat hidup. Ia juga membiarkan sakit lehernya, pasti karna posisi tidurnya yang tidak benar di sofa.

"Cepat mandi, aku sudah siapkan menu pertama yang harus kau pelajari."

" _Y-ye_?"

"Kau bilang restoranmu tutup dulu kan? Ayo pagi ini kita mulai," ucap Hyukjae sambil melemparkan handuk putih ke wajah Donghae. Merasa cukup memerintah Donghae, si manis itu berjalan ke dapur dan merapikan kembali bahan-bahan yang akan Donghae pakai nantinya.

Bahan-bahan yang Hyukjae siapkan itu semua milik Donghae, sangat malas kalau ia harus mencari dulu keluar. Lagipula bagi Hyukjae tidak masalah coba membuat hidangan sederhana yang mudah dibuat oleh orang-orang pada umumnya. Yap, pagi ini Donghae akan belajar membuat selai coklat.

Air, gula pasir, vanili, coklat bubuk, margarin, dan coklat batangan semuanya sudah siap dalam wadah masing-masing. Hyukjae tadi pagi memang mengacak-acak lemari tempat penyimpanan bahan-bahan masak Donghae, dan ia teringat pada selai coklat yang mudah dibuat.

"Ehmm, apa itu?" Suara Donghae membuat Hyukjae mendongak dan menatapnya malas. Donghae lagi-lagi hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana kain selutut.

"Kita buat selai coklat hari ini, ah tidak hanya hari ini. Mungkin akan berlanjut kalau rasa selai buatanmu kurang enak."

Donghae tercengang sambil mengangkat satu per satu mangkuk putih berisi bahan-bahan yang tinggal pakai itu, Hyukjae memang rajin sampai menyiapkan ini tapi kenapa selai coklat? Astaga Donghae seorang chef restoran, selai coklat sangat amat mudah baginya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih susah? Ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku."

"Ck! Kau sombong sekali, cobalah buat setoples kecil sekalian untukku sarapan. Pakai takaranmu sendiri, aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya."

Hyukjae duduk di kursi yang mengarah langsung pada Donghae, matanya sibuk memperhatikan pria tampan itu menyiapkan panci yang lumayan kecil. Tangan-tangan trampil Donghae juga dengan sigap memasukkan air, gula, dan coklat bubuk ke dalam panci tersebut dan mengaduknya. Melihat dari cara Donghae yang memasukkan beberapa bahan dengan penuh pertimbangan tadi, Hyukjae bisa menebak kalau itu sesuai dengan caranya.

"Ingat ya Donghae, tingkat kemanisan pada tiap makanan itu berbeda-beda."

Donghae yang masih sibuk mengatur api dengan tingkat panas yang sekecil-kecilnya itu memutar bola matanya malas mendengar peringatan dari Hyukjae.

"Aku seorang chef, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

"Seorang chef yang tidak bisa membuat hidangan penutup itu sangat mengerikan, kau tau kan kalau gadis-gadis biasanya suka makanan manis?" sahut Hyukjae cepat kemudian terkekeh.

Sambil menggerutu, Donghae segera mengangkat pancinya ketika isi panci tersebut sudah meleleh dan tercampur rata. Ia segera memasukkan margarin dan coklat batangan yang sudah ia hancurkan ke dalam panci tersebut, kembali mengaduknya dengan sendok sampai kedua bahan yang baru ia masukkan itu tercampur dengan bahan sebelumnya.

Hyukjae berdiri dan meletakkan toples kecil di dekat Donghae, sesudah tercampur rata ya tinggal dituangkan saja kedalam wadah sebelum benar-benar dingin. Hyukjae sering membuat selai sendiri di rumah bersama Leeteuk, kalau terlalu lama tidak langsung dituangkan selainya akan sedikit mengeras, makin mempersulit dan buang-buang jadinya.

"Nah, berikan rotinya." Donghae mengusap kedua tangannya dengan serbet dan menyiapkan sendok. Hyukjae menggeleng cepat sambil menahan empat potong roti di tangannya.

"Aku harus menyicipi selainya saja. Kalau tercampur roti sudah beda rasa."

Donghae yang menunggu roti datang langsung menekuk mukanya. Hyukjae menyicipi makanan saja harus sampai serumit ini, bukannya alah terkesan tidak bisa menikmati makanan?

"Kau membuang-buang waktumu sendiri."

"Aku punya cara yang berbeda untuk menikmati makananku."

Hening.

Donghae dengan malas memandangi Hyukjae yang mulai mengulurkan tangannya, menusukkan jari kelingkingnya kedalam toples isi selai tersebut. Ia segera memasukkan jari kelingking tersebut ke dalam mulut dan menghisapnya sampai jari lentiknya bersih dari coklat itu.

"Ahahaha, kau bilang ini gapang?"

Donghae yang sejak tadi diam langsung memandang kaget kearah Hyukjae. Ia segera menyendokkan sedikit selai dan melahapnya.

"Ini pas, tidak terlalu manis tapi tidak terlalu hambar juga."

"Donghae- _ssi_ , kau tidak bisa membuat makanan untuk orang lain dengan cita rasa yang kau sukai."

Dan dapat dipastikan Donghae akan terus belajar membuat selai coklat sampai tingkat kemanisan dalam makanan tambahan itu pas. Sesuai dengan yang Hyukjae bilang.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Ting! Tong!

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen Donghae. Sekarang sudah jam tiga sore lebih sedikit dan Hyukjae sama sekali tidak kembali ke rumah dari kemarin malam. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan Donghae, bagaimana bisa seorang chef tidak bisa membuat selai coklat dengan rasa yang sewajarnya. Itulah alasan kenapa tawaran Zhoumi untuk makan siang bersama ditolak oleh Hyukjae, si manis itu terlalu gemas dengan Donghae.

" _Nugu_?" Selesai dengan ucapannya sesudah membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu, mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna. Sosok pria berkulit putih pucat ini kan koki yang ia katai habis-habisan saat di restoran Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun tak kalah terkejutnya melihat Hyukjae, ia malah melotot persis seperti pria idiot yang baru saja melihat wanita seksi bertelanjang ria didepannya.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat temanku?"

Hyukjae kini memandang sebuah rantang yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun, ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Donghae yang baru bergabung.

"Donghae- _ah_ , apa yang dilakukannya disini? Kau tidak boleh berteman dengannya."

Oke. Pernyataan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengejutkan Donghae maupun Hyukjae, tidak boleh berteman katanya? Semacam Donghae masih bocah taman kanak-kanak saja dilarang bergaul dengan sembarang anak, dan seakan-akan Hyukjae seperti seorang perampok atau apalah yang jahat.

"Hey, apa masalahmu? Aku membantu Donghae disini."

Mata Kyuhyun semakin membulat dan menatap Hyukjae tidak percaya, "Ap-apa? KAU MEMBANTU DONGHAE UNTUK APA?"

"Dia membantuku agar masakanku rasanya lebih baik, dia akan mengulas restoran kita segera. Jadi aku yang meminta ini padanya."

"Bisa begitu ya," tanggap Kyuhyun kemudian selangkah lebih maju untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Donghae. Kurang enak juga mengobrol sambil berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini. Hyukjae segera menutup pintu dan berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur, membiarkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu. Tapi kenapa dia memakai pakaianmu?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya fokus pada baju yang dikenakan Hyukjae setelah meletakkan rantangnya diatas meja, kaos putih bertuliskan _BOYPLUS MINI CAPSULE LOVEFAKE SHADOW_ yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya. Celana hitam selutut yang ia pakai juga terlihat kebesaran.

"Dia tidak bawa baju ganti," jawab Donghae malas sambil membuka rantang yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, kalian habis bercinta?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengendus-endus Donghae yang berada disebelahnya. Donghae segera menatapnya jengkel dan menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun dari badannya, seperti apa saja.

"Isi pikiranmu hanya itu? Dia tidak mau memakai pakaian berulang kali, padahal yang kemarin malam masih bersih." Baiklah, yang ini Hyukjae menganggapnya sindiran.

Si manis berambut hitam itu segera berbaik sambil membawa mangkuk dan piring, jaga-jaga dengan apa yang kira-kira dibawa Kyuhyun. Ia segera menatap Donghae dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

"Terserah aku, lagipula aku juga tidak sudi bercinta dengan pria yang tidak bisa memasak dengan benar."

Jdeng!

"Oh ya? Aku juga tidak yakin kau bisa bercinta dengan baik."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku paling mahir diatas ranjang."

"Oh benarkah? Tapi rupa-rupamu seperti tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu."

Kyuhyun menoleh untuk memandang wajah Donghae maupun Hyukjae bergantian, masih tidak menyangka kalau keduanya akan berdebat panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, aku bawa ramyun dengan porsi lima orang. Ayo kita habiskan bersama."

Dan hanya suara benturan sendok dengan mangkuk yang terdengar setelah ini.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

 _"Donghae-ssi_?"

Donghae menjauhkan ponselnya sebentar dari menatap nomor yang asing baginya tersebut, aneh saja perasaan dia bukan orang yang terkenal. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang menghubunginya dan langsung tau namanya begitu saja, serasa artis kan.

Ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke arah telinga, membiarkan Hyukjae yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang menatapnya keheranan.

Selesai makan memang Kyuhyun langsung pamit untuk pulang dari sana, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk bersantai dikamar sambil bermain ponsel sedangkan Donghae ingin mengganti bajunya jadilah ke ikut ke kamar bersama Hyukjae.

"Aku, ini siapa?"

 _"Aku Heechul, langsung saja pada intinya. Aku ingin menawarimu untuk ikut dalam beberapa episode acaraku bersama temanmu Hyukjae, bisakah? Cara kalian berbicara di radio kemarin menarik perhatian, jadi bisa kita atur jadwal untuk bertemu dan membahas ini bersama dengan Hyukjae-ssi?"_

Tawaran masuk tv?

Ulangi. Tawaran. Masuk. TV.

Tapi, dengan Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **.**

* * *

Maaf kependekan...

Niatannya juga kemaren mau jelasin diradionya, tapi ya gitu/?-'

salahkan mv devil, pesannya Donghae ke Hyukjae yang isinya saranganda/? doang*plak*, Hyukjae yang makin ke sini makin seksi, Donghae yang makin ke sini makin tampan mirip pedo dan thor" suka itu/?, dan Mereka yang bakal wamil tahun ini.

 **GOMAWO:**

 **CALLMEHACHI | SooieBabyUke | ryesung | rani gaem 1 | isroie106 | cho loekyu07 | kakimulusheenim | nurul p putri | HAEHYUK IS REAL | lee ahra | malaallrise silver | jewELF | kartikawaii | dekdes | eunhyukuke | Lee917 | nanaxzz | RianaTrieEdge | NKpark | mizukhy yak eny | hyukjae86 | jihyuk44 | Haehyuk546 | Guest | 7D | pungkaself eomma | RinHyuk | hyukkitty | Miss Chocoffee | shirayuki miu | sherlyprasetya96 | ilchun | PurpleLittleCho | ayu polarise | EunhyukJinyoung | polarise437 | xiuxian13 | hyukjae86 | dhia bintang | Hyunzy Lee1504 | iciici137 | Jiae-haehyuk | liaya13 | Arum Junnie | haeri lee | akuyeppeo | araaaa | HHSminah | dheaniyuu**

Sip sampai jumpa di next chap kalau masih ada yg minatㅋㅋ  
Muaaah~~


	5. Chapter 4

**Add a Little Sugar**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **Author: senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Cast** (sementara):

 **L** ee Donghae, **L** ee Hyukjae, **P** ark Jungsoo, **C** ho Kyuhyun, **K** im Youngwoon

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, seorang kritikus makanan yang percaya pada prinsip "Makanan akan mencerminkan jiwa orang yang memasaknya". Dan Donghae, ia chef baru yang ternyata masih perlu dididik.**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD diambang jurang, judul sama isi ga nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi(?), cerita pasaran, dll.**

Ide murni milik sendiri karna kebiasaan tiap minggu nonton mas*terchef, (k-drama) Pasta, dan entah kenapa gabisa lupa sama ceritanya film Ratatouille yang tikus itu. Jadi ada yang nyomot dikit-dikit dari situ.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu dari kejadian Donghae dan Hyukjae yang ditawari menjadi bintang tamu dalam acaranya Heechul, _A Style For You_. Program KBS terbaru yang menyuruh para MC terpercayanya untuk menarik perhatian dan menambah wawasan _fashion_ para penonton. Mulai dari permainan sederhana seperti mencocokkan nama baju dengan celana yang pas, dan mengunjungi tempat membuatan tas. Dan kau tahu sendiri MC lainnya selain Heechul, ada Bora SISTAR, Hani EXID, dan Goo Hara. Bagaimana Donghae tidak berminat? Itu kesempatan emas, apalagi Bora merupakan salah satu favoritnya. Hani dan Hara juga sih.

Dengan semangat Donghae membaca beberapa lembar kertas berisi beberapa peraturan yang harus ia patuhi selama acara, sangat berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang membacanya dengan cepat dan segera menyingkirkan lembaran-lembaran itu dari hadapannya. Pada awalnya Hyukjae menolak mentah-mentah tawaran seperti ini, tapi pada dasarnya Heechul yang keras kepala dan Donghae yang memohon-mohon padanya ya membuatnya luluh juga.

Heechul bilang ia tidak mau menerima hanya Donghae atau Hyukjae saja, ia bilang cara bicara Donghae dan Hyukjae sangat lucu dan menarik. Cara penilaian Hyukjae juga sangat bagus, jadi rasanya Heechul tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hanya ada salah satunya saja, pasti terasa hambar dan canggung nantinya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu memberatkan kan? Kita bisa mulai di sore hari agar Donghae tak terganggu pekerjaannya," ucap Heechul tersenyum pesimis. Ia tak yakin jika melihat bagaimana raut wajah Hyukjae sekarang.

"Aku setuju saja, kau bagaimana Hyuk?" tanya Donghae sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang duduk disebelahnya. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk, "Aku setuju."

Heechul tersenyum simpul, ia menyodorkan dua pena bertinta hitam pada Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Tanda tangani saja, dan kita akan bertemu kembali lusa besok."

'Bora, aku dataaaangg!' batin Donghae senang.

'Dasar sialan!' maki Hyukjae dalam hati.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau terima tawarannya?"

Zhoumi tetap terfokus pada jalan dihadapannya, tangan kirinya dengan santai menahan stir agar tidak hilang kendali dan tangan kanan yang mengecilkan suara radio. Maksud pertanyaannya hanya untuk mengajak Hyukjae bicara karna dari menjemput sang kekasih di tempat pertemuannya dengan Heechul sampai hampir sampai di apartemen tempatnya tinggal, Hyukjae terus saja diam dan menekuk wajah manisnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Hyukjae ketus. Zhoumi menghela napas pelan, kekasihnya kalau sedang tidak _mood_ memang sedikit menyeramkan dan menyebalkan. Tapi ya kalau sudah sampai di apartemen Zhoumi dan digoda sedikit, lama-lama juga Hyukjae sudah tidak cerewet seperti ibu-ibu hamil lagi.

"Kau seharusnya senang, caramu berbicara memang menarik. Bisa saja sehabis acara ini kau ditawari banyak program acara untuk jadi MC mereka?"

Hyukjae tertawa seperti orang meremehkan sambil memandang ke luar jendela disebelahnya. Zhoumi masih tetap fokus, apartemennya mulai terlihat dari sini.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada dunia hiburan seperti itu."

"Hiburan dunia malam?" lanjut Zhoumi diikuti dengan kekehan kecil. Hyukjae hanya memandangi Zhoumi dengan tatapan datar dan kedua tangan yang ia lipat didepan dada, sama sekali tidak tertawa ataupun terlihat menarik dengan ucapan Zhoumi.

"Selera humormu sangat rendah."

Zhoumi tersenyum kecut mendengar komentar Hyukjae, lagi-lagi ia yang harus kena dampak _unmood_ seorang Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae menguap lebar tak peduli pada suara dan juga tatapan orang-orang seisi _café_ yang mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. _Café_ yang sedang ia tempati untuk berhadapan langsung dengan laptopnya memang sangat hening, ya ada suara orang-orang yang saling berbicara tapi tidak sekeras suara Donghae menguap tadi jadi wajar saja kalau ia berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang disana.

Selagi restoran tempatnya bekerja masih libur karena permintaan Kangin, Donghae memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal-hal yang tak bermanfaat dan tidak memerlukan kerja otak. Seperti menulis blog dengan berbagai kata-kata motivasi dan melihat-lihat vidio tahap-tahap memasak dengan mudah dan cepat di _café_ ini. Salah siapa ada wifi gratis.

"Eh Donghae?"

Mendengar ada suara seksi nan lembut yang memanggil namanya membuat Donghae segera mendongak. Mata dan mulutnya segera terbuka lebar melihat wanita yang memanggilnya itu, ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk.

"A-ah Jaekyung- _ah_ , ma-mau bergabung?"

Yang dipanggil Jaekyung hanya tertawa anggun kemudian mengangguk kecil, ia segera duduk di hadapan Donghae. Pria tampan itu segera menutup laptopnya dan melepaskan kacamata yang tak terlalu tebal yang ia pakai untuk membaca tadi.

Kim Jaekyung. Wanita yang saat masih menjalani masa-masa di kampus Donghae masukkan ke dalam daftar sebagai salah satu wanita yang wajib ia kencani, yah walaupun pada akhirnya gagal karna ketika berdekatan dengan Jaekyung pria itu dengan mudahnya salah tingkah duluan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Donghae- _ah_?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Donghae cepat sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya diatas meja sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup saja. Kelakuan Donghae masih sama saja seperti saat-saat masih di kampus, kanak-kanak sekali.

"Lenganmu terlihat lebih kekar, pasti istrimu yang memintannya ya? Seingatku kau sangat kurus dulu." Jaekyung segera tertawa pelan, wanita cantik dengan rambut sepunggung itu memang tadi tak sengaja melihat lengan atas Donghae yang tertutup kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

"E-eh? Itu, aku belum punya istri."

Ingin sekali Donghae menonjok mukanya sendiri sekarang kalau tidak ada Jaekyung dihadapannya, bisa-bisanya ia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya. Otot dilengannya kan jadi tercetak jelas. Aish, siapa suruh ia menuruti perkataan Hyukjae tempo hari. Ya memang ketika Hyukjae mencari pakaian untuk si manis itu kenakan ia mengomel tak jelas pada Donghae, ia juga mengomentari cara berpakaian Donghae yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian. Jadilah salah satu saran dari Hyukjae adalah memakai kemeja yang pas pada tubuh agar terlihat lebih menarik dan seksi. Yaampun. Donghae lupa kalau ada kata seksi pada akhir kalimat Hyukjae, eish!

Jaekyung sedikit tersentak dengan pengakuan Donghae.

"Belum punya istri? Astaga, kau butuh seseorang untuk merawatmu dengan baik."

Donghae tertawa renyah sambil menyentuh cangkir berisi kopi hitam yang ia pesan sejak awal kemari, suhunya sudah tidak sepanas tadi. "Ya begitulah."

Wanita dihadapannya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Donghae yang menurutnya lucu, sebenarnya ketika dia di kampus dulu ia lumayan kagum pada Donghae. Pria tampan itu memang terkenal rajin walaupun pendiam dan kurang pergaulan, Jaekyung suka. Tapi yah kelakuan Donghae saja yang membuatnya jadi geleng-geleng, tingkahnya sangat kekanakan, sama sekali kelihatan tidak bisa menjadi pria dewasa yang bijak untuk anak-anak. Bukannya terlalu jauh memikirkan itu, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Biar bagaimanapun juga Jaekyung lebih suka pria dewasa, tidak seperti Donghae.

"Kau masih memasak?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaekyung, membuat wanita itu secara tak sadar ikut tersenyum tipis juga.

Ting!

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu terlintas di otak Donghae.

Kenapa dia tidak minta bantuan pada Jaekyung untuk mengajarinya memasak saja?

Iya. Begitu saja, siapa tau ia masih ada kesempatan untuk melakukan masa pendekatan dengan Jaekyung lagi.

"Aku kira kau sibuk menganggur di rumah, bekerja dimana? Siapa tau aku bisa mampir."

Dan percakapan mereka berlangsung cukup lama sampai sore menjelang malam.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Laporan selesai. Bahan diskusi sudah."

Zhoumi bergumam sendiri sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya dan mengingat-ingat kembali kalau ada yang sampai kelupaan. Membiarkan Hyukjae yang sibuk dikamar besar miliknya dan terlihat sangat bosan melihat isi lemari pakaian Zhoumi.

Hanya ada kaos, kemeja bermotif garis, kemeja polos, dan celana bahan lengkap dengan dalaman. Hyukjae mengigiti kukunya sendiri sambil berpikir.

 _Bukankah seorang pria akan suka melihat kekasihnya mengenakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran itu?_

Pikiran gila tiba-tiba terlintas diotak Hyukjae, tangannya dengan trampil mencari kemeja putih polos milik Zhoumi disana dan menariknya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat pakaian lain ikut tertarik dan berantakan.

Ia segera berlari kecil ke kamar mandi yang memang berada dalam kamar ketika mendengar suara ganggang pintu yang sudah dipegang, tidak lupa sebelumnya ia sudah menutup lemari terlebih dahulu.

Zhoumi yang kurang lebih empat jam meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk menyelesaikan tugas kantornya segera mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Ia menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi seakan menerawang apa yang kira-kira sedang kekasihnya lakukan didalam. Tentu saja ia tau kalau Hyukjae ada disana, mau dimana lagi? Sejak tadi Hyukjae sama sekali tidak keluar kamar.

"Hyuk kau mandi? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan diluar."

Suara Zhoumi yang cukup keras membuat Hyukjae yang sibuk melepaskan celana panjangnya terkaget dan membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya sedikit kesal, bayangkan saja ia sudah siap-siap untuk bersikap manis tapi malah diajak keluar rumah. Tidak bisa! Tidak boleh!

"Aku akan memasak untukmu, tidak perlu makan diluar terus."

Zhoumi yang mendapat balasan seperti itu tersenyum lebar, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Hyukjae mau juga memasak untuknya. Biasanya si manis itu maunya diajak makan diluar, untuk menambah wawasan tentang dunia kuliner alasannya.

Pria itu segera membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan kepenatan karna pekerjaan yang sudah ia selesaikan tadi. Kalau tidak ada Hyukjae disini, sudah sangat pasti hidupnya akan datar-datar saja dan tidak berwarna. Ia hanya akan bekerja, tidur, makan dan begitu seterusnya sampai mati. Mungkin.

Ckleek

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat tau kalau Zhoumi sedang asik memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring di atas kasur. Ia segera duduk di tepi ranjang dan menepuk pelan lengan kekar Zhoumi, membuat kekasihnya itu membuka matanya pelan.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kemejaku?"

"Kau lebih memperhatikan kemejamu daripada kekasihmu sendiri!" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar tanggapan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Zhoumi. Yang ia harapkan kan bukan kata-kata yang seperti itu.

"Aish maaf, aku kaget saja kau memakai kemejaku seperti ini. Bajumu kotor?"

Hyukjae menganga lebar dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi, kekasihnya ini sebenarnya bodoh, kurang pengetahuan, tidak peka, atau memang tidak punya nafsu sih.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Hyukjae malas kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan masak untukmu, ayam madu?"

Zhoumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, melihat punggung Hyukjae yang segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi setelah pintu tertutup dan sosok manis itu benar-benar sudah tidak berada di ruangan ini, senyuman Zhoumi memudar. Ia teringat akan cerita Hyukjae tentang Donghae, chef yang katanya tidak bisa membuat hidangan manis dan itu membuat hati singa Hyukjae berubah menjadi anak kucing, mengajari Donghae.

Zhoumi berani bersumpah kalau selama mereka pacaran, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal seorang chef sampai sedekat ini. Biasanya Hyukjae hanya akan datang ke restoran itu selama tiga bulan untuk mengumpulkan data lalu menyimpulkannya dengan mudah, tidak sampai mengajari chefnya begini.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Sekarang hari Rabu. Itu artinya sore ini Hyukjae maupun Donghae akan memulai hari pertama mereka, memang hanya tiga kali pertemuan jadi hanya tinggal dua kali lagi. Hyukjae rasanya ingin sekali cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini. Ini bukan hobi atau kesukaannya, sama sekali tidak.

Ia membuka pintu yang jelas-jelas terdapat tulisan ' _Dilarang masuk SELAIN PEGAWAI'_ besar-besar di depannya. Hyukjae mengabaikan orang-orang yang berseragam koki disana memandanginya, kepalanya justru menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok Donghae.

"Donghae?"

"Di-di-di ruang pendingin."

Nickhun menunjuk ke pintu lain di sudut ruangan, membuat Hyukjae menoleh ke arah pintu itu dan berjalan mendekatinya tanpa perlu berterimakasih pada orang yang memberitahunya tadi.

"Donghae- _ah_ , bukannya seharusnya kau sudah siap?"

Yang namanya dipanggil segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Tadinya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian ditutup kembali itu ia pikir salah satu koki yang butuh untuk mengambil bahan, ternyata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri malah sibuk memperhatikan tubuh Donghae diam-diam, ingin sekali rasanya menangis sekarang melihat Donghae yang sangat seksi dan terlihat jantan dengan baju chefnya. Terlihat lebih dewasa dan ya begitulah, tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Masih ada bahan yang harus ku periksa, kau tunggu diluar saja."

"Dasar sialan! Sudah bagus aku mau ikut acara aneh ini."

Suara Hyukjae yang mengguncangkan jiwa bisa terdengar sampai ke dapur walaupun pintu ruang pendingin tertutup rapat. Koki-koki di sana menatap ke arah pintu pendingin dengan tatapan iba dan kasihan, pada Donghae tentu saja.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang!" ucap Donghae sedikit kasar sambil meletakkan papan yang ia gunakan sebagai tatakan untuk menulis di kertas. Ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dengan sedikit kasar keluar dari sana, dari area dapur menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Ia mendorong Hyukjae dengan sedikit kasar agar si manis itu mau duduk di sofa yang ada pada ruangannya, ternyata jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang tidak semenyenangkan yang ia kira. Baru menarik Hyukjae saja sudah banyak pekerja lain yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, dasar aneh.

"Kau bilang berangkat tapi kenapa menarikku kesini heh?!"

Astaga! Apa Hyukjae tidak bisa mengetahui isi hati Donghae dari raut wajah pria tampan itu? Dengan tetap berteriak seperti itu kepala Donghae rasanya mau pecah, terbelah jadi dua atau bahkan lebih dari lima seperti kue pernikahan yang ukurannya super besar.

"Pelankan nada bicaramu, sombong," ucap Donghae datar sambil melepas baju chefnya. Tak lupa juga ia melepas topinya dan meletakkan semuanya di meja tanpa melipat mereka atau lainnya. Hyukjae hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya pada Donghae.

"Jujur saja ya Donghae, aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan acara ini. Jadi aku sudah dat–"

"Kita batalkan saja. Kau terlihat sangat terpaksa sekali," komentar Donghae sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan mulai menutul nomor-nomor acak. Mata Hyukjae membulat seketika melihat reaksi yang diberikan Donghae.

"Batalkan? Bagaimana kalau kita disuruh bayar ganti rugi?"

"Aku yang bayar, puas?", dan Donghae keluar dari ruangannya sendiri dengan ponselnya yang sudah ia posisikan dekat dengan telinga. Hyukjae semakin tercengang tanpa menyusul Donghae, entahlah. Tapi menurutnya Donghae terlihat berbeda, padahal Donghae sudah biasa melihat Hyukjae yang bertingkah seperti macan.

Jangan-jangan…

 _Jangan-jangan dia lelah dengan sikapku selama ini?_

 _Selama ini?_

 _Astaga sadarlah._

 _Kau baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari._

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Setelah insiden itu, Donghae mengendarai motornya meninggalkan Hyukjae yang entah bagaimana keadaannya untuk membayar ganti rugi pada pihak Heechul. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk di bangku kayu yang sudah disediakan didekat Sungai Han. Motornya terparkir dengan setia tepat disebelahnya, menemaninya seperti seorang sahabat.

"Aaaaahh, hilang sudah mobil impianku."

Donghae mengacak kasar surainya sendiri, membuatnya semakin berantakan karna pengaruh angin malam juga. Tabungannya yang hampir sempurna untuk membeli mobil idaman harus hangus dengan sia-sia karena tadi siang. Oke, bagaimana kalau diganti saja kata-katanya menjadi karna Hyukjae?

Mengingat nama si manis tapi berkelakuan setan itu mata Donghae segera berair, ia menggeleng sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kejadian ini terjadi? Donghae tidak memaksa Hyukjae untuk menerima tawaran acara itu kok. Kalau tau Hyukjae tidak ikhlas juga kenapa dari awal tidak memberitahunya? Dasar Hyukjae sialan! Manis bermulut iblis penggoda! Eh apa? Kenapa Donghae jadi berpikir ke arah penggoda? Hyukjae tidak pernah menggodanya.

"Argh! Kenapa malah semakin kepikiran, sialaaaaannn!"

Suaranya yang kencang membuat orang-orang yang tak terlalu jauh memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, berpikiran bahwa Donghae adalah orang depresi yang mungkin nanti malam akan bunuh diri karna kedepresiannya itu.

"Argh dasar setan!"

"Siapa yang kau katai setan?"

Eh?

Donghae menoleh ke kanan mendengar suara Kyuhyun, dan ternyata benar rekan kerja sekaligus teman–yang lumayan dekat–nya ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun terbahak mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Donghae, sebenarnya tidak bodoh sih tapi terkesan seperti Kyuhyun tidak mampu jalan-jalan ke sini saja.

"Aku tadi sekedar jalan-jalan disini, sendirian. Yah lalu aku melihatmu berteriak seperti itu."

Donghae mengangguk paham, berarti dia cukup berbakat dalam hal menarik perhatian orang ya?

"Aku butuh hiburan," sahut Donghae cepat. Berharap Kyuhyun bisa mengajaknya berlibur atau melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk melupakan sisa uang dalam tabungnnya.

"Aku rasa kau lebih butuh seorang psikolog."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae melempar dengan sembarang tas miliknya ke atas sofa. Kakinya yang tidak terlalu pendek melangkah ke dapur kecil, mengambil sebotol _wine_ dari tempat penyimpanan khusus dan membuka tutup botol itu.

Sesudah pulang untuk konsultasi tadi pikirannya benar-benar terasa rumit.

'Sial kau Hyukjae.'

"Kenapa langsung mau minum _wine_? Perutmu sudah terisi?"

Suara itu membuat Donghae tersedak. Kenapa suara itu terdengar lagi? Wajah pemilik suaranya langsung terlintas dipikiran. Tampan itu segera berbalik dan menatap Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri didekat kulkas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Donghae tak terima, ia meletakkan botol _wine_ nya diatas meja. Raut wajahnya mengeras dan terlihat sangat marah.

"Keberatan? Kau lupa kalau masakanmu belum sempurna?"

"Sialan…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA masih adakah yang nunggu ff ini?

maafin thor" karna bnyak tugas, udah kelas tiga jugaa hueeeee  
maafin keterlambatan apdetnya dan ceritanya yang makin kepaksa(?) wkwk

MAKASIH BUAT YANG RIVIEW DICHAP SEBELUMNYA.

Semoga masih pada minat T-T  
See you soon yaaa T-T


	6. Chapter 5

**Add a Little Sugar**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **Author: senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Cast** (sementara):

 **L** ee Donghae

 **L** ee Hyukjae

 **P** ark Jungsoo

 **Z** houmi, **C** ho Kyuhyun, **K** im Youngwoon, **L** ee Sungmin

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, seorang kritikus makanan yang percaya pada prinsip "Makanan akan mencerminkan jiwa orang yang memasaknya". Dan Donghae, ia chef baru yang ternyata masih perlu dididik.**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD diambang jurang, judul sama isi ga nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi(?), cerita pasaran, dll.**

Ide murni milik sendiri karna kebiasaan tiap minggu nonton mas*terchef, (k-drama) Pasta, dan entah kenapa gabisa lupa sama ceritanya film Ratatouille yang tikus itu. Jadi ada yang nyomot dikit-dikit dari situ.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Sekarang sudah lewat dari tengah malam dan suasana di dapur sederhana milik Donghae masih sedikit berisik karena bunyi gesekan-gesekan peralatan makan yang ia pakai. Dari pertengkaran tadi sampai sekarang, Donghae masih sibuk membuat makanan yang Hyukjae minta. Memang hanya satu, tapi astaga… Hyukjae menilainya penuh perhatian sekali, ini sudah percobaannya yang ke lima, kalau tidak salah.

Yang pertama kalau tidak salah gagal karena keasinan, yang kedua karena kebanyakan gula, yang ketiga karena kurang gula, dan kesalahan kecil lainnya yang orang awam tidak terlalu perhatikan.

"Bagaimana kalau bahanku habis heh?"

Hyukjae tertawa keras ketika pertanyaan Donghae yang begitu terdengar pesimis terdengar.

"Kalau begitu kau bukan seorang chef."

"Sudahlah, segera selesaikan, aku punya penawaran untukmu," lanjutnya enteng. Donghae mengubah wajahnya sedatar mungkin, penawaran apa kira-kira. Tidak mungkin kan penawaran keluar negri untuk lomba memasak atau semacamnya?

Donghae menuangkan isi pancinya ke dalam mangkuk, makanan yang sejak tadi ia usahakan keberhasilannya memang sup kacang merah. Kata Hyukjae makanan ini memang sangat susah untuk dibuat, tekstur makanannya harus bisa disajikan dalam keadaan dingin maupun panas. Yaampun tapi bagi Donghae tingkat kesulitannya itu terletak pada rasanya yang harus pas.

"Tidak usah dihias, aku pintar menghias hidangan sebenarnya, kau hanya perlu menyicip rasanya kan?"

Hyukjae segera mengangguk dan mengambil sendok yang masih bersih dari tempat tersimpannya peralatan makan di atas meja.

"Ini kan panas, coba ada yang kau taruh di dalam kulkas. Kau tau kan, harus meleleh didalam mulut." Hyukjae memberitahu Donghae sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mempraktekkan bagaimana rasanya meleleh dalam mulut, mungkin seperti coklat di restoran mahal.

Donghae hanya diam, matanya sibuk memperhatikan jemari lentik Hyukjae yang bergerak lucu itu. Astaga, jarinya benar-benar lentik dengan kuku-kuku yang sedikit panjang berwarna putih alami. Bukankah seharusnya pria berjari besar, tangannya keras dan penuh urat yang mengerikan? Baiklah Donghae, itu tanganmu.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Hyukjae dengan sebal.

"Tentu," jawab Donghae cepat. Ia segera menuang sebagian isi mangkuk tadi ke dalam mangkuk baru dan lebih kecil, kemudian meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sibuk mencoba hasil masakan Donghae.

"Soal tadi, penawaran apa?"

Donghae tiba-tiba bersuara, ia membuka kulkas dengan satu tangan kemudian meletakkan mangkuk berisi kacang merah tadi di sebelah mangkuk berisi sup ikan, mungkin sisa tadi siang.

Teringat akan sesuatu, ia segera mengambil botol berisi air mineral juga dari dalam kulkas sebelum menutupnya.

"Itu, Heechul bilang bayaranmu hanya berlaku untuk dua hari. Bagaimana kalau satu harinya kita ikut saja? Aku yakin tabunganmu pasti sudah habis karena membayar ganti rugi kemarin."

Oh ya Tuhan, tolong beritahu Donghae kalau ia tidak sedang mabuk.

Seorang Hyukjae bisa memahami keadaan orang lain, bukankah itu kejadian langka?

"Hmm."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae mengenakan seragamnya dan keluar dari ruang kerja, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, kalau menurut Donghae ia akan terlihat lebih keren dan mempesona kalau berjalan sambil bergaya sedikit seperti ini.

"Hey _hyung_!" Donghae berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke belakang, ia segera tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil merapikan topi koki yang ia pakai.

"Terakhir melihamu, kau seperti orang gila dan sekarang kau tersenyum begitu lebar hanya karena aku memanggilmu, apa otakmu memang tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

Tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam segera terangkat untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Bocah itu benar-benar tidak ada sopan santunnya. Padahal Donghae ini kan lebih tua, dalam jabatan pun Donghae ini atasannya.

"Sialan kau, justru aku tersenyum karena masalahku sudah ada jalan keluarnya."

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya sendiri yang tertutup topi koki dan memutar bola matanya malas, tak habis pikir dengan Donghae yang kelihatan sangat aneh, yah perlu ditambahkan. Kelihatan sangat aneh sejak bertemu dengan kritikus galak itu.

"Kau aneh, _hyung_. Dan bau rokok pada tubuhmu juga mulai menghilang," komentar Kyuhyun tenang sambil tetap berjalan bersebelahan dengan Donghae menuju dapur.

Donghae tertawa sebentar, "aku memang menguranginya."

"Karena Hyukjae?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Donghae cepat dan tidak terima. Enak saja usahanya mengurangi rokok mati-matian selama ini itu karena Hyukjae, tentu saja bukan!

"Lantas? Seingatku kau tidak takut mati karena merokok, _hyung_."

"Ya aku hanya ingin menguranginya saja, kau ini terlalu perhatian ya," ucap Donghae malas dengan jantung yang berdebar lebih cepat dari semula. Sial sekali, ia baru ingat kalau saat itu Hyukjae yang mengomentari kebiasaan merokoknya, jadi ya Donghae menguranginya.

 _Eish, berarti aku mengurangi kebiasaan itu karena Hyukjae?_

 _Astaga tidak mungkin._

 _Iya, aku menguranginya karena takut mati, tidak lebih._

 _Tentu saja begitu._

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya, sekarang memang ia sedang berada di café yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dan Leeteuk. Orang-orang yang berada di sana menghadap cangkir berisi minuman pesanan mereka sendiri, hanya Hyukjae saja yang sibuk menghadap laptop putih miliknya lengkap dengan sepiring kentang di sebelah kanan laptop, tak lupa cokelat panas kesukaan Hyukjae di musim hujan seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak yakin ini musim hujan atau bukan, alam semakin aneh menurutnya, kadang terasa panas dan kadang terasa dingin, tanah-tanah di daerah tertentu juga sangat kering tapi ya nyatanya tetap hujan. Jadi mari sebut ini musim hujan.

Sekarang sudah lembar ke 13, menulis kritikan memang tidak semudah menulis cerita-cerita fiksi, bagi Hyukjae. Karena bagi penulis novel, menulis novel tidak semudah menulis kritik.

Ia sudah menulis separuh dari kritikannya tentang restoran Donghae, dan yah masih stabil-stabil saja, tidak ada perkembangannya. Padahal ia sudah mengajarkan Donghae memasak beberapa menu hidangan penutup yang tidak bisa Donghae lakukan sendiri, tapi kenapa tidak ada perkembangan seperti ini.

"Atau jangan-jangan masakannya kalah saing ya?" gumam Hyukjae pelan sambil memandang lurus kedepan, masa bodoh dengan orang yang masuk ke dalam arah pandangnya, yang penting ia sekarang memikirkan nasib restoran Donghae.

Kalau biasanya Hyukjae hanya duduk tenang sambil menuangkan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap hidangan-hidangan yang disajikan dalam restoran, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Hyukjae sendiri jadi pusing bukan main, bukankah kritikus tidak boleh memikirkan nasib restoran yang sedang ia ulas kedepannnya? Kenapa ia jadi sedikit memakai perasaan seperti ini?

 _Kalau memang kalah saing, Donghae dan pekerja lainnya pasti akan terpuruk._

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri sedikit cepat.

Tidak bisa begini!

Kenapa nama yang harus ia sebut itu Donghae?

Kan masih ada Kyuhyun, koki yang pertama kali ia temui di restoran itu dan yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengulas soal restorannya.

Jangan-jangan …

"Eish tidak mungkin, tidak mungkiiiiinnnnn!"

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Maaf terlambat."

Hyukjae yang sejak tadi sibuk memandangi jam tangan miliknya segera menoleh ke asal suara, menatap pria tampan itu dengan pandangan kesal yang justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Donghae.

"Kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak suka dengan orang yang terlambat," jelas Hyukjae sedikit ketus, saat ini ia sibuk membuang muka dan membiarkan matanya melirik kesal ke arah Donghae. Lima belas menit memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan benar-benar membuatnya bosan setengah mati, mana dia tidak punya _mood_ untuk main ponsel.

"Dapurku sedikit berantakan jadi aku membantu Henry merapikannya."

Baiklah, kenapa keadaannya sekarang seperti Donghae sedang menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya karena terlambat datang untuk janjian berkencan?

"Bukankah ada orang khusus yang akan membersihkan dapur?"

"Iya itu Henry, aku membantunya agar cepat selesai saja."

"Hey hey, jarang sekali ada chef baik yang mau membantu pegawainya." Kali ini Hyukjae membalas perkataan Donghae dengan lebih cepat dan nada terayun, seperti berniat memojokkan Donghae dengan perkataannya. Dan kelihatannya memang berhasil karena pipi Donghae sedikit memerah, entahlah bagaimana bisa itu terlihat pada wajah Donghae yang warna kulitnya lebih gelap daripada milik Hyukjae.

Heish, warna kulit Hyukjae memang seperti susu murni turunan dari surga.

"Memang apa yang salah dari seorang chef yang membantu bersih-bersih dapur?"

"Tidak ada, sudahlah! Ayo jalan, aku tadi sampai bawa helm karena tau kau pasti akan mengajakku naik motor."

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas kemudian kembali memakai jaket kulit yang tadi ia pegang.

"Aku memang hanya punya motor," ucapnya malas-malasan sambil berjalan duluan menuju tempat motornya terparkir. Hyukjae memanyunkan bibirnya jahil dan mengikuti langkah Donghae dengan lucu. Ia kan hanya bercanda, lagipula kalau benar juga tidak masalah sih. Wajar juga kan seorang chef jatuh cinta pada orang yang bersih-bersih dapur, seperti cerita-cerita di drama.

"Distro mana yang mau kita datangi?" tanya Donghae sambil mengenakan helmnya, ia tetap memandangi Hyukjae walau tangannya sibuk membetulkan helmnya, bias saja tidak dikancingkan, jalanan juga sedang tidak ramai-ramai sekali.

"Distro terlalu mahal, tidak mau mencoba ke pusat perbelanjaan?"

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku, menyuruhku menunggumu sedangkan kau sibuk berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat? Tidak tidak."

Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Donghae benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang menolak mentah-mentah ajakan pacar gadisnya ke _mall_ karena malas ikut berkeliling.

 _Benar-benar menyebalkan!_

"Distro mahal, dan aku sudah sering lihat-liat di _mall_ jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, kita cari pakaian untuk besok dan segera pulang."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

" _Astaga Hyukjae, ini sudah sejam lebih! Dan kemejanya semua sama saja, kenapa kau begitu pemilih hah?"_

" _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal berpakaian jadi diam saja dan ikut denganku!"_

Kira-kira itu pertengkaran terakhir mereka sesudah berkeliling lebih dari satu jam di dalam _mall_. Tentu saja sekarang mereka masih sibuk berkeliling, memasuki satu per satu toko yang sekiranya membuat Hyukjae tertarik untuk masuk. Lantai satu sampai empat sudah mereka kunjungi semua tempat yang menjual kemeja, mulai dari yang tanpa merk sampai bermerk tingkat dunia dengan harga separuh apartemennya.

"Ini terlihat sangat cocok untukmu," ucap Hyukjae yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam, jadi kira-kira sudah tiga jam mereka disana, Donghae yang menawarkan diri untuk tinggal dan menghabiskan isi dompetnya di _foodcourt_ juga ditolak habis-habisan oleh Hyukjae. Alasannya juga tidak bisa disalahkan. _"Kau sendiri kan tadi yang bilang tidak mau menungguku berkeliling, nah jadi kau ikut saja."_

Ya ampun, tidak tahukah Hyukjae kalau Donghae habis bekerja keras dan belum istirahat sama sekali. Mereka juga sejak tadi belum makan, hanya sekedar beli minuman kaleng untuk dinikmati sambil tetap berjalan.

"Ya!"

"Ey, aku iya-iya saja," gugup Donghae sambil memandang Hyukjae dan kemeja yang dipilihkan pemuda manis itu, kemeja yang luar biasa sederhana dengan motif garis putih dan merah, ada kotak-kotak hijaunya juga, cocok untuk anak muda.

Hyukjae tersenyum puas sambil melemparkan kemeja itu kehadapan Donghae.

"Cepat kau cari ukuranmu dan bayar, aku sudah dapat milikku."

Dan Hyukjae berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih sibuk bertanya ukuran lain pada pelayan di toko itu. Ia segera berjalan ke arah kasir, menyerahkannya pada si pelayan di belakang meja kasir dan melihat proses pengecekan harganya.

Perhatiannya beralih sebentar ke belakang, memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sibuk berbincang dengan ponselnya.

 _Ah, pasti kekasihnya._

"Tuan, totalnya 55 dolar," ujar sang pelayan itu santai sambil melipat rapi kemeja pesanan Donghae, memasukkannya ke dalam plastik bening pembungkus kemeja dan mengantonginya dengan tas karton berwarna hitam mengkilap.

Melihat barang yang sudah terbungkus seperti itu, Donghae hanya terdiam saja mengamatinya sambil mentap nanar sang pelayan kasir. Ia berkedip polos seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan orang tuanya, memohon pada orang yang ia temui agar membawanya pulang dan membunuh Hyukjae –seekor kucing kecil jahat yang menyingkirkan orang tuanya.

"Tuan?" panggil pelayan kasir itu lagi ketika merasa keadaan mereka cukup hening, sangat hening malah.

"Ah iya," ucap Donghae mengeluarkan dompet kulit dari celananya. Tangannya membuka satu per satu lipatan di dalamnya. Kalau tidak ada dolar di dompet, pasti ada ditabungannya, ia ingat betul saat itu menyimpan uang dalam bentuk dolar agar bisa untung nantinya.

"Ini, bayar pakai ini," lanjut Donghae menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada sang pelayan kasir.

Wanita cantik itu tentu saja menyambut kartu kredit tersebut, menggesekkannya dengan mesin kecil di dekat komputer kasir dan menatap layar komputernya dengan sedikit bingung. Terlihat dari alirnya yang saling tertaut.

"Maaf tapi masih kurang tujuh dolar," ucap wanita itu malas sambil menyerahkan kembali kartu kredit Donghae.

"A-ah begitu ya, coba ambil sisanya di sini."

Kartu kredit dengan tampilan berbeda lagi Donghae berikan pada wanita itu.

"Maaf, yang ini sudah tidak ada isinya."

Astaga.

 _Bunuh aku Tuhan, bunuh saja!_

"Oh tunggu sebentar, biar aku tagih pada temanku."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae mengacak surainya kasar sambil matanya terus menatap kearah Hyukjae yang duduk di depannya. Mereka memang sedang berada di kedai sederhana di pinggiran jalan, masa bodoh dengan hidangannya yang kurang enak atau apa yang jelas Donghae kelaparan dan perutnya butuh diisi saat ini.

"Ahh, sup ayam memang paling mantap kalau dinikmati malam-malam seperti ini."

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang menatap mangkuk dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar, Hyukjae hanya menghela napas malas sambil memainkan supnya. Ingin jaga aman, Donghae memesankan Hyukjae sup yang sama dengannya.

"Hmm, kau harus makan juga," ucap Donghae sebelum menikmati hidangannya sendiri. Tidak enak juga rasanya kalau makan sendiri padahal ada orang lain didepanmu.

"Aku kurang suka, sedang ingin makan pasta," balas Hyukjae singkat.

"Ah rasanya enak walaupun bumbunya tidak banyak, ayolah isi perutmu sedikit."

Cara bicara Donghae terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memaksa anaknya makan, mungkin karena anak itu sudah mogok makan beberapa hari.

"Aku sedang malas," balas Hyukjae sambil menumpukan dagunya dengan punggung tangan, matanya terus menerus menatap ke isi mangkuk dihadapannya.

Aneh. Seharusnya setelah pergi-pergi tadi kan Donghae yang tidak napsu makan karena _mood_ nya berantakan, kenapa sekarang malah terbalik begini sih.

"Yasudah, selesai ini akan ku buatkan pasta untukmu," putus Donghae.

"Tidak bisa, aku akan ada urusan dengan Zhoumi nanti."

Nanti.

 _Semalam ini?_

 _Urusan apa sampai harus diselesaikan malam-malam begini?_

Ah, Donghae bahkan lupa kalau ia tidak berhak tau akan hal itu.

Tapi jujur saja, pria itu terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat seperti sebelumnya. Wajahnya mendadak kusut tapi tidak disadari oleh Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu silakan minta jemput sekarang, aku akan menunggumu sampai dijemput."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Kenapa tidak memintanya untuk mengantarkan?"

Sejak masuk mobil tadi Hyukjae hanya diam, mengunci rapat belahan bibirnya tanpa membiarkan matanya melirik ke arah Zhoumi sedikitpun. Ini sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai di rumah Hyukjae tapi si manis itu tetap tidak mau membuka matanya.

Dan sepertinya Hyukjae kita masih tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak berbicara dulu dengan Zhoumi saat ini sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Sejak tadi Hyukjae memang sibuk memandangi ke arah luar jendela, sementara Zhoumi yang menyetir hanya dapat meliriknya diam-diam. Benar-benar menyengsarakan.

"Ayolah Hyukjae, ada apa? Sebutkan apa salahku kali ini, kau tidak pernah sediam ini jika marah denganku."

Hening lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae.

Si manis itu benar-benar marah dan Zhoumi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau sudah separah ini. Ia ingat dulu pernah bertengkar dengan Hyukjae agak parah tapi tidak separah ini, itupun akhirnya Hyukjae mau berbicara karena Leeteuk yang menyuruhnya.

Hyukjae sendiri terus membuat wajahnya tidak enak dipandang dengan mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan dan tidak bersahabat. Isi otaknya sibuk berkeliaran menuju tempat yang jauh dari lokasi mereka.

Memikirkan Donghae.

Donghae.

Lee Donghae.

Chef Donghae.

Donghae dengan motornya.

Donghae yang terlihat sangat jantan dan seksi ketika memasak dengan apron hitamnya.

Donghae. Donghae. Dan Donghae.

' _Astagaaaaaaa!'_

Tanpa Zhoumi sadari Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memastikan kalau ada yang salah dengan makanannya hari ini sampai ia harus memikirkan Donghae sekarang. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat sih ia tidak memasukkan makanan atau minuman apapun yang bisa membuat pikirannya kacau.

' _Mungkin aku harus bercerita pada Leeteuk-hyung nanti.'_

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae melempar asal tas belanjaan kemejanya dan menyusul barang-barangnya itu ke atas kasur, dengan melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri juga. Seperti seorang pecandu narkoba yang sudah sangat amat putus asa untuk sembuh.

Ia mengacak surainya kasar, berdecak sendiri, dan kadang menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras sampai pusing.

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkanmu," ucap Donghae sambil memeluk gulingnya yang sudah gepeng, mungkin karna keseringan dipeluk.

"Orang sombong sepertimu memang seharusnya tidak perlu kupikirkan, buang-buang waktu."

Donghae berdiri meninggalkan gulingnya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan santai menuju dapur sambil membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, kemudian tangannya dengan malas terulur mengambil sebotol _wine_.

"Oke mari melupakan si sombong itu dan bersenang-senang," ucapnya riang sambil meneguk isi botol itu langsung pada bibir botolnya, tanpa dituang dulu ke dalam gelas khusus.

Mungkin Donghae memang sedang butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Hey! Hey preman, kenapa kau membanting pintu seperti itu di depan Zhoumi tadi hah?"

Leeteuk ikut berlari pelan menyusul Hyukjae yang jalannya terburu-buru seperti orang kesurupan, masuk ke kamar begitu saja setelah membanting pintu utama. Benar memang ketika Zhoumi pamit tadi Hyukjae jelas-jelas membanting pintu tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Aku bingung, _hyung_."

Nada suara Hyukjae terdengar sangat lirih dan penuh keputusasaan, sangat berbeda jauh dengan bagaimana galaknya muka manis itu.

Leeteuk segera mengerinyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan tingkah laku Hyukjae yang sangat aneh. Ia duduk di tepi kasur tepat disebelah Hyukjae sedang berbaring sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Bingung apa lagi sekarang huh?"

Hyukjae tetap pada posisinya walau pun otaknya sedang berpikir. Tidak ada pergerakan aneh yang ia ciptakan.

"Itu, masalah bosan," gumam Hyukjae sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang sedikit kaget mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah manis Hyukjae, ia dapat melihat wajah saudara jauhnya yang terlihat sangat putus asa dan kebingungan. Benar-benar seperti anak remaja saja, masalah sepele dibuat sampai seperti ini.

"Bosan dengan Zhoumi begitu?"

Rambut hitam Hyukjae bergerak selagi kepalanya mengangguk, ia memajukan bibirnya kesal kemudian langsung duduk. Menatap penuh mohon ke arah Leeteuk agar bisa membantunya.

"Pacaran saja bosan apalagi menikah nanti, heh? Lagipula sudah syukur ada yang mau dengan orang galak seperti mu."

"Kenapa selalu mengataiku galak?" pekik Hyukjae tak terima. Entah sudah yang keberapa ia dikatai galak terus menerus seperti ini. Dia kan bisa bersikap manis dan baik juga, contohnya pada Donghae.

" _Tapi Donghae mengataiku orang sombong."_

"Kau memang galak, bodoh!" bentak Leeteuk tak mau kalah, mencubit kasar pipi Hyukjae.

"Omong-omong, kalau kau bosan dengan Zhoumi pasti ada penggantinya kan? Beritahu aku."

Ia melepas cubitannya pada pipi Hyukjae dan terdiam sambil melihat si manis itu santai. Tidak sadar kalau tingkah lakunya membuat Hyukjae sedikit salah tingkah.

"Donghae, mungkin," jawab Hyukjae ragu sambil memandang balik Leeteuk. Pipinya sedikit merona merah ketika Leeteuk membulatkan mulutnya kaget sampai wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh. Sangking kagetnya.

"Astaga cinta terlarang," gumam Leeteuk tak sadar.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas, "Cinta terlarang apanya?!"

"Bayangkan saja kalau kalian bersama. Kerjaannya memasak dan kau yang mengkritik, dia menyajikan dan kau selalu mengomentarinya, lama-lama dia yang tidak betah denganmu."

"Tapi aku bisa membuat masakannya jadi lebih baik, kan?" sahut Hyukjae tak terima dengan cepat.

"Ah, lihat siapa yang kebingungan sekarang."

"Aku butuh saran, _hyung_!"

"Pilih yang ingin kau pilih," balas Leeteuk singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Seperti seorang gadis yang tidak punya pendirian saja.

"Eum, Do-donghae?"

"Hah? Kau ada rasa dengan Donghae?!"

Hyukjae mengangguk malu-malu kemudian mengerucutkan bibir merahnya kesal.

"Mengomentari makanannya terus-terusan membuatku terbiasa dengannya."

Leeteuk mengangguk paham, ia mengerti sekali keadaan seperti ini. Hyukjae sangat wajar merasa nyaman pada Donghae karena ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Donghae daripada Zhoumi yang berstatus kekasih sibuknya. Wajar tapi Donghae kan seorang chef.

"Kalau begitu segera datangi Donghae dan bilang padanya."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

" _Ah, kau kemari rupanya."_

 _._

" _Kenapa telponku tidak diangkat sih?!"_

 _._

" _Dia memang gadis idaman Donghae."_

" _APA?!"_

 _._

" _Donghae normal, hyung! Hikss, bagaimana denganku sekaraaang hueeeee…"_

HAIII! MAAF KARNA TELAT APDETNYA!  
TUGAS NUMPUK DAN TAMBAHAN BIKIN DIKIT WAKTU BUAT NULIS2 CANTIK T-T

MAAF JUGA CHAP INI BERANTAKAN KARENA ADA KESALAHAN TEKNIS YANG PARAH BANGET SAMPE KEHAPUS SEMUA FILE THOR2 HUEEEE T-T

 **GOMAWO:**

 **CALLMEHACHI | SooieBabyUke | ryesung | rani gaem 1 | isroie106 | cho loekyu07 | kakimulusheenim | nurul p putri | HAEHYUK IS REAL | lee ahra | malaallrise silver | jewELF | kartikawaii | dekdes | eunhyukuke | Lee917 | nanaxzz | RianaTrieEdge | NKpark | mizukhy yak eny | hyukjae86 | jihyuk44 | Haehyuk546 | Guest | 7D | pungkaself eomma | RinHyuk | hyukkitty | Miss Chocoffee | shirayuki miu | sherlyprasetya96 | ilchun | PurpleLittleCho | ayu polarise | EunhyukJinyoung | polarise437 | xiuxian13 | hyukjae86 | dhia bintang | Hyunzy Lee1504 | iciici137 | Jiae-haehyuk | liaya13 | Arum Junnie | haeri lee | akuyeppeo | araaaa | HHSminah | dheaniyuu | elfishy09 | azihaehyuk | susan Haehyuk | harubonbon | amelya cloudsomnia | donghyukbeby**

Masih berminatkah kritik dan sarannya? Ppaii~ ^-^


	7. Chapter 6

**Add a Little Sugar**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Cast** (sementara):

 **L** ee Donghae  
 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **Z** houmi, **C** ho Kyuhyun, **K** im Youngwoon, **L** ee Sungmin

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, seorang kritikus makanan yang percaya pada prinsip "Makanan akan mencerminkan jiwa orang yang memasaknya". Dan Donghae, ia chef baru yang ternyata masih perlu dididik.**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD diambang jurang, judul sama isi ga nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi(?), cerita pasaran, dll.**

Ide murni milik sendiri karna kebiasaan tiap minggu nonton mas*terchef, (k-drama) Pasta, dan entah kenapa gabisa lupa sama ceritanya film Ratatouille yang tikus itu. Jadi ada yang nyomot dikit-dikit dari situ.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae menutup kedua kelopak matanya dengan sedikit terpaksa, berpura-pura kalau dia sedang tenang dan tidak ada bayangan Donghae lagi dalam otaknya. Astaga, tapi itu benar-benar tampak tidak elit. Bisa-bisa wajahnya yang mulus cepat berkerut karena hal bodoh seperti ini.

" _Yaishh_!"

Ia membelalakkan matanya, merasa prustasi dengan pikiran-pikiran dan rencana-rencananya untuk memberitahu pada Zhoumi kalau ia bosan. Tentu saja bosan dengan hubungan mereka. Oke, ayo kita praktik sekarang Hyukjae.

Dengan niat sepenuh hati, Hyukjae berdiri dari acara berbaringnya dan segera melangkah sebentar agar dapat berhadapan dengan cermin.

"Zhoumi- _ya_ , bagaimana kalau aku bosan padamu?"

Ia menannyakan hal itu pada pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan nada yang halus dan raut wajah memelas. Hyukjae merasa dirinya benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Siaaalll! Aku harus benar-benar ke tempat Donghae."

Masa bodoh dengan ia yang baru sampai di rumah, ia harus segera menemuinya seperti saran Leeteuk.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

 _TING TONG_

 _TING TONG_

Donghae yang sudah terkapar dengan tidak layak di atas sofa segera menggerakkan sedikit badannya. Ia membuka mata kanannya, karena tidak sanggup menerima cahaya baru setelah beberapa jam tidur.

Hening. Bel itu tidak berlanjut lagi.

Pastilah tidak penting atau mungkin saja tu tadi hanya orang iseng yang dengan bodoh mau mengerjainya.

" _Tch! Aku lebih pintar darimu."_

Batin Donghae bangga kemudian menutup matanya lagi, bersiap melanjutkan tidur tapi…

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

Mata Donghae terbuka lebar seperti habis bermimpi jatuh dari atas gedung tinggi.

"Sinting."

Donghae beranjak dari acara berbaringnya dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung ke arah pintu. Telapak tangannya yang entah kenapa memerah segera membantu niatnya untuk melihat siapa orang gila yang dengan seenaknya memencet bel seperti tadi.

"Donghae…"

" _Shit, kenapa lembut sekali."_

"Ah kau kemari rupanya dan bisakah kau sabar sedikit hmm nona yang sombong?"

Hyukjae yang tadinya berniat baik langsung menatap Donghae dengan tatapan setannya, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun.

Donghae segera menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan menyusul Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu," balas Hyukjae tanpa basa basi.

Donghae yang setengah sadar segera berjalan ke arah sofa dan mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk duduk, tentunya setelah menutup pintu tempat ia tinggal.

Sebelum benar-benar menyamankan posisi duduknya, Hyukjae menatap botol _wine_ diatas meja dengan penuh kecurigaan kemudian ia menatap Donghae yang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan sayu. Seperti sedang memikirkan Hyukjae berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengannya. Seharusnya Donghae tau kalau itu membuat Hyukjae semakin gelisah.

"Jadi?" tanya Donghae yang masih menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan mendamba(?) itu.

"Kau mabuk."

Donghae langsung tertawa keras. Setidaknya otak Donghae masih ada yang bekerja dan tidak dipengaruhi oleh alkohol. Ah tapi entahlah.

"Kau kemari untuk mengomentariku lagi? Ya! Aku pria dewasa, kau tau?"

Gaya bicara Donghae yang seperti paman-paman membuat Hyukjae sedikit malas dan memutar arah pandangnya malas. Kalau bicaranya seperti ini sudah pasti mabuk, tapi bukankah Hyukjae malah bisa memanfaatkan keadaan itu?

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Sumpah Hyukjae lebih baik kau pulang, aku benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan wajahmu akhir-akhir ini."

Sedikit mulai tidak nyambung dan lucunya Donghae berkata seperti itu sambil tetap menatap wajah Hyukjae.

"Kau tau, aku berpikir untuk membatalkan niatku. Mengkritik restoranmu."

Donghae sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Hyukjae yang luar biasa di luar akal sehatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau lelah mencicipi masakanku? Ya! Kau tidak bisa begini. Aish _jinjja_ , aku sudah terbiasa dengan mu walaupun kau sedikit mengganggu."

Pipi Hyukjae merona dengan lucunya ketika mendengar pengakuan itu. Memang benar Donghae mabuk dan orang itu terlihat seperti pecundang yang tidak tau harus apa untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Kau terbiasa denganku?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit ragu, hanya memastikan saja.

"Oo, tentu saja. Aku cukup sadar diri dan aku yakin kau tidak akan merasakan hal semacam itu juga. Ah kau bahkan punya kekasih yang sangat tinggi."

"Kalau aku sudah tidak tertarik dengannya?"

"Tidak perlu bohong untuk menyenangkan hatiku, Hyukjae- _ah_."

Bahkan panggilan itu terasa berbeda sekarang buat Hyukjae.

"Aku sungguh."

Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Sebuah kecupan akan membuatku percaya."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae dengan wajah suramnya mengacak dengan kasar rambutnya tak lupa dengan berbagai umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pagi-pagi sudah menambah dosa.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam hah?!"

Oke. Ia akui ia hanya bermimpi dikecup oleh Hyukjae, si kritikus sok itu. Tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti mimpi basah kedua –seingatnya.

"Seingatku tidak ada _wine_ yang aneh-aneh dirumah," gumamnya masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, tentu saja ia tidak telanjang. Ia masih memakai pakaian yang semalan ia pakai.

Donghae menuju ruang tamunya, memeriksa tempat kejadian dimana ia merasa kalau di tempat ini lah ia merasakan kecupan itu.

"Mustahil sekali. Konyol."

 _DING TING_

Oh ponselnya yang masih menganggur di atas sofa berdering singkat. Tumben sekali baterainya seawet ini.

 _ **From: Lee Hyukjae (kritik)**_

 _ **Aku sudah berakhir dengan Zhoumi, aku harap kau sudah bangun dan membaca pesan ini. Sekitar setengah jam lagi aku akan tiba di sana.**_

"Astaga. Ini benar-benar mustahil."

Tapi seberapa mustahilnya kejadian aneh setelah insiden mabuknya, Donghae tetap segera membereskan ruang tamunya yang hampir jadi kapal pecah. Masa bodo dengan bau badan yang beraroma alkohol atau segala macam asam aneh ia tak peduli. Ia benar-benar hanya terfokus pada hal apa yang akan terjadi dan bagaimana penjelasan Hyukjae padanya nanti. Untuk apa si manis itu putus dengan kekasihnya? Donghae rasa mereka cocok-cocok saja. Yang satu cerewet dan yang satu penurut. Cocok.

Dan setengah jam terasa benar-benar singkat karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Hyukjae sudah ada di sana, duduk di hadapannya dengan beberapa kantung plastik. Donghae sangat yakin Hyukjae membelikannya makanan berkuah yang masih hangat untuk menghilangkan segala macam keburukan alkohol dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan ya, berarti Hyukjae memang kemari semalam.

"Ternyata kau tidak bisa minum," gumam Hyukjae sambil sedikit tersenyum mengingat betapa aneh dan idiotnya Donghae semalam.

"Kau tidak mengingat yang semalam?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan Hyukjae yang baik-baik membuat Donghae melongo seperti orang bodoh. Oh tidak, jangan bilang ia kelepasan semalam.

Hyukjae tentu saja bisa membaca ekspresi Donghae, ia segera terkekeh pelan.

"Maksudku ucapan kita."

"Aku menganggap itu mimpi."

"A-ah begitu, yasudah."

"A-apa termasuk kecupannya?"

Gerakan tangan Hyukjae yang menuangkan isi plastik ke dalam mangkuk sontak terhenti sebentar. Pipinya memerah seperti habis minum alkohol. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk dan melanjutkan untuk menyiapkan sarapan Donghae.

Jujur Donghae kaget. Tidak percaya. Dan belum berpikiran tentang hal percintaan apalagi menjalinnya dengan Hyukjae, itu masih sangat di luar kemampuan berpikir Donghae.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tak bermaksud sampai kau harus putus dengan kekasihmu."

"Itu tidak masalah."

"Sekalipun aku belum berpikir untuk meresmikanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hyukjae sedikit merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar buruk dan tidak menyenangkan. Kurang menarik dan hal-hal buruk lainnya.

"Jadi ucapanmu semalam itu hanya sekedar candaan? A-ah, semacam komentar karena kau sudah kesal denganku?" Hyukjae benar-benar merasa kecewa dan ia tak pintar menutupi hal itu dari Donghae.

"Aish bagaimana ya, tidak juga tapi aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar kan Hyukjae? Lagipula tidak seharusnya kau sampai putys dengan kekasihmu."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang, itu sup untukmu."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, chef."

"Ah, _nde_."

Hari ini Donghae tidak berminat terlalu ceria atau akrab seperti biasanya. Kepenatan dalam kepalanya sedikit membuat pusing dan lelah juga padahal ia baru sampai di tempat kerja. Masa bodo dengan para pelayan yang hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan cemas karena tidak biasanya Donghae membawa masalah pribadi ke sini. Ya Tuhan ia hanya berharap kalau ini tidak akan mempengaruhi rasa masakannya. Bagaimanapun juga orang-orang kemari menghabiskan uang mereka untuk makan makanan enak.

"Chef? Hei chef?"

"Ya?" Donghae nenoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memanggilnya. Aish ia benar-benar tidak yakin dapat bekerja dengan baik hari ini. Sepertinya ia harus menyuruh Nickhun untuk mengurus semua hal-hal di dapur lagi.

"Menu spesial hari ini sudah ditentukan?"

Donghae segera mengerutkan dahinya, membuat alisnya tertaut tidak elit dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh keheranan. Tidak paham dengan perkataan aneh koki yang mengurus hidangan penutup kepercayaannya, padahal Kyuhyun sudah menanyakannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Tunggu, menu spesial apa?"

Pemuda dengan kulit pucat dihadapan Donghae menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan sedikit keras, ia tidak percaya kalau _chef_ nya bisa seperti ini juga saat bekerja. Tumben sekali. Bahkan ini pertama kali, seingat Kyuhyun sejak ia bekerja disini.

"Bukankah Kangin mengirim pesan ke semua orang restoran kalau mulai hari ini akan ada menu spesial setiap dua hari sekali?"

"Brengsek aku mabuk semalam," umpat Donghae tak terima sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantung. Memeriksa isi pesannya dan ternyata memang benar, bahkan pesan Kangin masuk lebih dulu dari pesan Hyukjae. Bagaimana bisa mata Donghae yang tidak bermasalah itu tidak melihatnya?!

"Astaga," gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jujur saja Donghae sedikit berlebihan sekarang.

"Bukankah kau pernah bercerita padaku kalau kau punya buku menumu sendiri?"

Donghae menghentikan kegiatan berpikirnya yang kacau dan menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Anak itu benar dan untuk apa tadi ia bertindak seperti bocah sekolah yang lupa mengerjakan tugasnya? Bahkan kalau tidak ada bukunya Donghae bisa langsung membuat menu yang berbeda daripada yang lain. Ia _chef_ , kan?

"Pulang nanti kau harus ikut denganku, kita makan-makan dan aku yang bayar."

"Kau sangat aneh, _hyung_."

Bukannya berterimakasih, Kyuhyun justru mengatai Donghae kemudian kembali ke mejanya. Donghae ingin mengumpat lagi tapi koki lain sudah masuk ke sana, dan itu berarti ia harus mengambil satu menu dari bukunya. Jadi mari pergi ke ruang kerjanya sebentar.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Leeteuk yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengangguk berkali-kali mendengar cerita pahit Hyukjae. Tak lupa ia selalu menyebutkan sabar pada Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana ini _hyung_? Apa aku sebegitu menyebalkannya?"

"Ah _aniya_ , tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya mencari alasan sepertinya, mungkin dia masih malu kalau jujur padamu."

Baik Leeteuk tau kalau ini bisa menyenangkan hati Hyukjae sedikit walaupun ia tidak yakin kalau perkataannya benar karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah menggeluti dunia psikolog yang hobinya membaca pikiran orang dan menganalisa kejadian orang.

Tangisan Hyukjae mulai berubah jadi isakan kecil, cukup mereda karena mendengar pendapat ngawur Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu aku harus apa? Tidak mungkin kalau aku maju duluan. Dia kan lebih jantan."

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya. Kata jantan mengingatkannya pada ayam saja.

"Begini saja, kau bicarakan baik-baik dan tanyakan padanya apa yang ia rasakan."

Hyukjae merasa saran Leeteuk tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali. Dan bukankah pagi tadi ia sudah mencoba hal itu dengan datang ke apartemen Donghae dan memberinya beberapa perhatian layaknya pasangan hidup Donghae?

"Kau tak membantu. Aku rasa tampat makan favoritku bisa menghasilkan ide yang baik."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Pesan apapun yang kau mau disini, aku yang bayar. Ingat?"

Donghae berkata demikian layaknya bos sambil membalik buku menu. Kyuhyun sendiri mengabaikan perkataan Donghae dan mulai menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan yang sejak tadi menanti di sebelah meja.

Kalau dibayarkan begini Kyuhyun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk pesan kan? Dan asal kalian tau kalau perut Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti karet yang tidak dapat kenyang-kenyang.

Setelah kokinya selesai menyebutkan pesanan-pesanannya, Donghae menurunkan buku menu yang sempat menutupi sedikit wajah tampannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh dendam. Hal itu tidak terlalu ditanggapi Kyuhyun secara serius, yang penting Donghae tadi bilang akan membayarkan semua pesanannya jadi ya ia tidak salah kan.

"Aku pesan coklat panas dan roti bakar tanpa rasa," ucap Donghae dengan wajah sok kerennya sambil memberikan menu itu kembali pada pelayan. Untuk pengetahuan saja, coklat panas harganya lebih murah dari yang dingin. Dan tentu saja Donghae lebih suka yang dingin tapi kalau ingat akan nasib kantungnya, ia tak berani memesan yang mahal saat ini.

"Baiklah, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi pesanan datang. Bila terlalu lama tuan bisa memberikan kritik ketika bayar di kasir nanti," ucap pelayan itu ramah sesudah mencatat dan memastikan kalau pesanan mereka berdua benar. Ia segera meninggalkan meja itu dan berjalan masuk ke dapur café semi restoran itu.

"Ya! Tolong jelaskan dulu untuk apa kau pesan makanan sebanyak itu hah?" tanya Donghae sedikit tidak santai, tapi tenang saja suaranya tidak terlalu keras karena ia sadar dimana ia sekarang.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh.

"Untukmu juga _hyung_ , lagipula aku tidak sepelit yang kau bayangkan kalau soal makanan."

"Bohong besar kau, hahaha."

"Aku sungguh. Dan _hyung_ , ketika bekerja kau terlihat kacau. Mau berbagi denganku?"

Entah inisiatif dari mana Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu sekarang. Ya ia pikir daripada suasana mereka canggung dan tak ada topik, lebih baik membahas masalah Donghae.

"Jujur aku ingin cerita tapi malu juga."

Eih, lihatlah betapa manis Donghae sekarang. Ya walaupun ia tetap tampan –itu pasti, tapi jujur saja Kyuhyun sadar dengan raut wajah malu Donghae itu seperti dirinya dulu ketika suka pada Sungmin dan mau bercerita tentang kekasihnya.

"Kau sedang mengincar seseorang?" tebak Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum menjawab.

"Kalau dikatakan mengincar juga tidak sih. Aku hanya merasa terbiasa dengan ses–"

"Donghae?"

Suara lembut itu sukses memotong pembicaraan Donghae dan mengalihkan perhatiannya maupun Kyuhyun. Jaekyung berdiri disana dengan cengiran kecil yang terlihat manis, ia sadar kalau ternyata mengacaukan pembicaraan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku mengganggu, aku hanya berniat menyapa tadi. Sungguh."

"Tidak masalah," balas Kyuhyun cepat. Ia tau kalau gadis ini dulunya incaran Donghae yang entah sekarang masih atau tidak, yang jelas Donghae masih akan tetap gugup kalau berhadapan dengannya.

"E-er kau sendiri?" tanya Donghae sopan. Kyuhyun menoleh tak percaya pada temannya itu, jangan bilang kalau ia ingin menawarkan wanita itu untuk duduk bersama mereka. Bisa-bisa porsi makannya berkurang karena harus dibagi untuk banyak orang.

"Iya, seperti biasa kekeke~"

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae ingin sekali mengumpat pada pelayan karena membiarkan tempat kesukaannya untuk menghabiskan waktu ini ramai. Ia dan Leeteuk jadinya dapat tempat di dekat kamar mandi. Walaupun memang banyak sekat antara meja-meja untuk menjaga privasi para pembeli, tetap saja Hyukjae lebih suka kalau di dekat jendela.

"Aku seperti biasa," ucap Hyukjae sedikit ketus tanpa melihat buku menu. Leeteuk sampai geleng-geleng dengan sikap Hyukjae, ia kemudian menunjuk beberapa makanan di buku menu yang menarik nafsu makannya dan memberikan kembali buku pada pelayan.

"Duduk di sini benar-benar kutukan _hyung_ , kita tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu lihat saja orang-orang di sini Hyuk," saran Leeteuk sebelum larut dalam ponselnya. Mengabaikan Hyukjae yang sudah bosan semakin bertambah bosan.

Tapi sangking tidak ada kerjaannya, ia menuruti perkataan Leeteuk untuk mengamati orang-orang di sana. Tanpa terkecuali sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal di pojokan sana dekat kasir dengan perempuan cantik yang badannya bagus juga. Dan lihat siapa pria pucat yang bersama mereka, ia terlihat seperti seorang koki.

Hyukjae dengan buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak yang awalannya huruf S. Tentu saja ia menyimpan kontak Donghae dengan nama 'Si Sialan DH'. Kemudian ketika sudah ketemu segera saja ia menelponnya.

Mata cantiknya tetap menatap ke arah orang mencurigakan itu walaupun tangannya sibuk menempelkan ponselnya. Dan benar saja, si sialan itu mengecek ponselnya tapi tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Donghae mematikan sambungan. Berani sekali dia.

Hyukjae mengulanginya lagi dan itu membuat Donghae sedikit kebingungan. Hyukjae dapat melihat pria itu dengan sedikit kikuk mebungkuk pada wanita entah siapa itu dan menjauh sedikit dari sana.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"

" _Aku sibuk, Hyukjae."_

"Sibuk apa?" tanya Hyukjae cepat tak membiarkan Donghae berpikir lama.

" _Ah tentu saja menulis menu baru. Sudah ya, idenya akan hilang nanti."_

Kemudian tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hyukjae, Donghae dengan seenak jidat lebarnya memutus sambungan. Hyukjae benar-benar ingin menghajar Donghae, apalagi kalau ia ingat bagaimana kekehan Donghae sebelum pria itu kembali ke tempatnya.

.

" _Hyung_ , _noona_ , kurasa aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah acaranya makan dan mendengar Jaekyung dan Donghae sedikit berbincang tentang hal tak penting yang membosankan.

"Ah, jangan terlalu lama Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia yang hanya terfokus untuk segera buang air kecil tidak menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae yang sedang membungkuk dan melambai-lambai tak santai ke arahnya.

Dengan tak santai setelah benar-benar masuk dan memastikan pintu tertutup dengan benar, Kyuhyun membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan air seni yang lumayan mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Heh!"

"Astaga."

Dengan kaget Kyuhyun melindungi barangnya dan menatap si gila pembuat kaget itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" _Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima sambil membenarkan celananya.

Hyukjae menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, dan ketika mereka sudah di luar. Hyukjae langsung menunduk dan kembali ke mejanya, dengan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"Tolong jelaskan kenapa Donghae terlihat sangat jaga sikap didepan perempuan itu."

"Ooh, dia kan memang gadis idaman Donghae."

"APAA?!"

Sadar akan keteledorannya Hyukjae langsung menunduk dan membiarkan orang-orang melihat Leeteuk, Kyuhyun tentu saja ikut menunduk karena malu tentu saja.

"Ya! Jaga sikapmu Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae meminta maaf lewat ekspresi wajahnya dan menatap garang ke arah Kyuhyun yang dengan santai sekali menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi huh?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan, _hyung_? Dan kau ini aneh sekali, kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaanku, jangan malah menanyaiku balik bodoh."

Kyuhyun berdecak pusing. Mulut Hyukjae benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran. Untung wajahnya manis dan bibirnya seksi, kalau tidak Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menyumpal mulut itu dengan garpu.

"Ya intinya begitu, tapi aku tidak tau itu masih berlaku atau tidak. Donghae- _hyung_ dan aku jarang membicarakan masalah pribadi seperti itu sekarang, kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan pada posisi kami masing-masing. Aku permisi."

Setelah Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar ia segera membungkuk dan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sibuk menganga dan Leeteuk yang menunjukan muka masamnya. Tentu saja masam, ia dapat menebak bagaimana kondisi Hyukjae nanti kalau sudah di apartemen. Menangis seperti kemarin atau yang mungkin lebih parahnya adalah mengacaukan isi rumah.

Entahlah.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , kau lupa melanjutkan pembicaraanmu yang tadi."

Mereka berjalan beriringan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari minimarket untuk membeli rokok. Tentu saja Donghae yang beli, Kyuhyun hanya ikut masuk dan lihat-lihat.

"Ah yang tadi pertama itu? Jujur saja aku benar-benar malu untuk menceritakannya padamu," ucap Donghae kalem sambil mengeluarkan satu puntung rokok dari dalam dus kecilnya. Ia mengambil korek di kantung bajunya dan ya begitulah.

"Tsk! Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah sekarang _hyung_. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hyukjae?"

Donghae yang hampir menghisap puntung rokoknya berhenti, tapi ia tetap berjalan. Ia menurunkan tangannya, menjauhkan rokoknya dari wajah dan menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Kau bagaimana bisa bicara seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa garing, ia tetap memasang tampang kalem dan tersenyum sedikit menyeringai.

"Jadi benar ada hubungannya dengan Hyukjae? Ceritakan saja padaku _hyung_ , tidak perlu malu macam itu."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Sesudah sampai di apartemen, Hyukjae masuk ke kamar dan langsung membanting pintunya. Tak lupa juga ia menguncinya, membuat Leeteuk mulai pusing dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Ya! Buka pintunya!"

"Donghae normal, _hyuung!_ Hikss bagaimana dengan ku sekarang? Hueeeeee…"

Hyukjae memeluk erat bantalnya di dalam untuk merendam tangisannya, yang tentu saja percuma karena Leeteuk tetap bisa mendengarnya dari luar.

"Ayolah Hyukjae, kau kan belum menanyakannya langsung pada Donghae."

"Untuk apa ditanyakan lagi? Itu benar-benar sudah jelas, _hyung_!" balas Hyukjae cepat.

Leeteuk yang tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Donghae. Biar bagaimanapun juga mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, Hyukjae tidak bisa terus terusan membuat kepalanya pusing dan apartemennya ramai bak tempat penitipan anak karena terus menangis.

.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi ketika membaca pesan dari Leeteuk. Kenapa ia meminta Donghae untuk datang ke apartemennya dan membujuk Hyukjae agar tidak mengurung diri di kamar? Bukankah ini berlebihan? Donghae kan hanya ya temannya Hyukjae, mungkin. Yang jelas ia tidak berhak juga membujuk Hyukjae seperti ini.

Tapi ia tidak enak dengan Leeteuk kalau tidak menurut. _Hyung_ satu itu benar-benar baik dan ya suka membantu, jadi bagaimana mungkin Donghae menolak permintaannya.

"Aish Hyukjae, kau benar-benar merepotkan."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Aaarrrgghhh telat banget lanjutinnyaaa, udah pada kabur pasti orang-orang wkwk

 **Maaf** betul-betuuull(?) Habis ujian malah makin males ngetik padahal nganggur banget wkwk  
Makasih juga yang sudah nyempetin ripiu ya kakak-kakak cantik/gantengkuuu

Semoga yang masih nunggu bisa terhibur dengan chap gaje ini(?)  
See you di chap berikutnya okk?!

Oiya, I'm (not) a Doctor nya nyusul yaa, aku takut sendiri lanjutinnya:v


	8. Chapter 7

"Pfftt– Kenapa kita sekarang jadi seperti adik kakak begini? Aku kakaknya dan kau adiknya, _hyung_."

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, pipinya sedikit memerah dan ia terlihat kesal menahan umpatan. Kyuhyun yang sudah puas menertawakan Donghae akhirnya diam.

"Tapi sungguh, _hyung_. Tidak ada salahnya juga kau memulai dengannya, daripada repot-repot cari incaran baru. Lagipula orang seperti Hyukjae itu pasti apa adanya, selalu jujur, menurutku."

"Apanya yang tidak jujur, kurang setitik saja ia langsung marah-marah dan mengoceh seperti perempuan hamil."

"Itu ada untungnya juga," balas Kyuhyun cepat. Ia memandang Donghae yang masih terlihat ragu.

"Apa untungnya? Dan Kyu, kau harus tau kalau diusiaku ini aku sudah harus serius dalam berhubungan."

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun malas, ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan jenuh.

"Aku takut tidak bisa bertahan dengannya, kau tau sendiri dia seperti apa," jelas Donghae, kali ini ia terlihat seperti orang lesu yang tidak pernah dikasih makan.

"Ya coba _hyung_ , coba! Kau kan belum mencobanya, haaahh!"

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Cast** (sementara):

 **L** ee Donghae  
 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **Z** houmi, **C** ho Kyuhyun  
 **K** im Youngwoon, **L** ee Sungmin

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, seorang kritikus makanan yang percaya pada prinsip "Makanan akan mencerminkan jiwa orang yang memasaknya". Dan Donghae, ia chef baru yang ternyata masih perlu dididik.**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD diambang jurang, judul sama isi ga nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi(?), cerita pasaran, dll.**

Ide murni milik sendiri karna kebiasaan tiap minggu nonton mas*terchef, (k-drama) Pasta, dan entah kenapa gabisa lupa sama ceritanya film Ratatouille yang tikus itu. Jadi ada yang nyomot dikit-dikit dari situ.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Sesudah menerima dan membaca pesan singkat dari Leeteuk, Donghae bergegas dan disinilah ia sekarang. Leeteuk tadi menunggunya dengan sabar di luar pintu dan Donghae sedikit terkejut dan merasa tidak enak pada _hyung_ itu.

"Bagaimana Hyukjae, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae sambil melepas jaket kulitnya, ia tetap menggenggam jaketnya dan memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir. Tindakan Leeteuk tadi itu benar-benar seperti ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi pada Hyukjae.

"Kurasa dia masih menangis," jawab Leeteuk membuka pintu, ia mempersilahkan Donghae untuk masuk duluan. Membiarkan pria tampan itu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Hyukjae sambil tetap membawa jaket kulitnya.

"Hyuk." Donghae memanggil nama Hyukjae dengan tenang sambil mengetuk berkali-kali pintu kamar itu, dan benar saja sampai sekitar sepuluh menit pun Hyukjae belum membukanya.

"Aneh, padahal tadi berisik sekali," gumam Leeteuk mengerinyitkan dahinya, Donghae yang mendengar itu tetap mengetuk pintu Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu."

"APA? LANGSUNG SAJA KATAKAN!" teriak Hyukjae tidak santai dari dalam. Donghae sampai menghentikan acara mengetuk pintunya dan memegang dadanya sendiri, hampir saja jantungnya copot.

"Tidak disini, di tempatku."

Leeteuk melongo menatap Donghae seram, bisa-bisanya ia mengajak Hyukjae begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu. Tapi ya tidak masalah lah untuk sekarang, mungkin itu memang yang terbaik.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" sahutan itu kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar Hyukjae. Donghae mendesah lelah.

"Kau benar-benar harus mau, aku tidak punya banyak wakt–"

"Apa? Tidak punya waktu apa? Bilang saja kau sibuk dengan incaran cantikmu itu!"

Oke. Donghae belum selesai bicara tapi Hyukjae sudah membuka pintu dengan brutal dan menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ia juga terlihat sudah berganti pakaian, _sweater_ putih yang benar-benar kebesaran dibadannya dan _jeans_ hitam robek-robek. Sudah siap pergi sepertinya.

"Cepat sekali kau ganti bajunya," ucap Leeteuk sambil menahan tawanya. Hyukjae melirik pada Leeteuk dengan tatapan garangnya dan kembali menatap Donghae yang memandangnya kaget.

"Kenapa hah? Katanya kau ingin mengajakku ke tempatmu?!"

"Kau aneh."

"Terserah," putus Hyukjae kemudian jalan keluar begitu saja, melewati Donghae dan Leeteuk yang makin pusing kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ , biarkan dia menginap di tempatku malam ini."

"Tentu saja Donghae dan ingat, tidak perlu pakai berbuat macam-macam."

"Heish aku mengerti, _hyung_."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyuk?"

Donghae menyipitkan matanya, ia lelah dengan sikap aneh Hyukjae yang seperti ini. Memang ia tak suka dengan sikap Hyukjae sejak awal, tapi kali ini menurut Donghae semuanya sudah berlebihan. Tak terkontrol.

"Tanyakan pada perempuanmu."

Hyukjae masih bertahan dengan volume suaranya. Ia mengambil gelas kaca dan mengisinya dengan air dari dispenser yang ada, tak mempedulikan tatapan Donghae padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa susahnya langsung bicara padaku inti permasalahannya? Kau membuat semua orang bingung, Hyukjae."

Yang dipanggil mencoba meredam emosinya, ia dengan cepat meneguk isi gelasnya, mengisi tenggorokannya yang ia rasa kering. Napas Hyukjae tidak teratur, lebih terbilang cepat seperti baru selesai lari jauh, dan Donghae tau itu.

"Kau bohong padaku," jelas Hyukjae dengan pelan. Ia memunggungi Donghae dan menyalakan keran, mulai mencuci gelasnya dengan gerakan yang ia buat selambat mungkin. Hyukjae tak mau berhadapan dengan Donghae, apalagi kalau ia ingat dengan jelas betapa mudahnya Donghae bohong padanya saat itu.

"Kapan aku bohong Hyukjae?"

"Membuat menu baru tapi kenyataannya makan malam dengan seorang gadis cantik, masih mau bertanya lagi?"

Mata Donghae membulat tak percaya. "Kau disana?"

"Masih mau bertanya kapan kau bohong padaku?"

Ini konyol. Hyukjae tau ia tak pantas cemburu, marah, atau segala macamnya pada Donghae karena hal seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu."

"Apa susahnya jujur? Kau malu? Takut?"

"Ya. Aku takut."

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Hyukjae menyabuni gelas tadi, ia berkedip beberapa kali menahan air mata, karena emosi tentunya.

"Takut apa? Ah, atau kau memang suka mengencani banyak orang?"

"Tolong jaga perkataanmu," balas Donghae cepat.

Hyukjae membersihkan sisa-sisa busa yang ada pada gelas, lalu mematikan keran ketika sudah bersih. Ia berjalan ke rak tempat untuk menyimpan alat makan.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Hyukjae sambil meletakkan gelas dengan posisi terbalik.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin Leeteuk- _hyung_ agar semalam ini kau tidur ditempatku."

"Aku bisa cari hotel, aku bukan orang miskin."

"Kau tau, inilah yang membuatku takut memulai hubungan denganmu," gumam Donghae pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hyukjae. Si manis yang hampir membuka pintu itu berhenti, menghela napas sebentar.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu."

BLAM

Donghae melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu itu tertutup. Ia kira Hyukjae tidak akan benar-benar pergi, tapi kali ini apa? Hyukjae bahkan memberinya kode bagaimana hubungan mereka ke depannya.

Sial. Donghae tak peduli lagi pada restorannya, ini tentang perasaan, masa depan?

Ia berdiri dari kursi di dapur, menyambar jaket yang sempat ia taruh di sofa, lalu menyusul Hyukjae keluar. Kyuhyun ada benarnya, orang seperti Hyukjae memang harus punya pasangan yang bisa mengontrol dan sabar pada emosinya, dan mungkin Donghae salah satunya.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi menurut Donghae, ia bisa-bisa saja mengatasi emosi Hyukjae, hanya takut ia tak tahan. Takut kalau di kemudian hari ia dan Hyukjae punya masalah besar dan Donghae sudah tidak sanggup mengatasinya. Itu yang membuatnya khawatir, patah hati ketika sudah saling terbiasa. Mungkin sekarang juga, tapi Donghae tau kalau ini masih bukan apa-apa. Mungkin sesudah menikah mereka bisa bertengkar lebih parah dari sekarang.

"Berhenti", Donghae menahan lengan Hyukjae.

"Apa lagi kali ini, bangsat?"

Oh kata-kata itu. Donghae sangat tidak menyukainya, Hyukjae terlalu manis untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Kita bicarakan baik-baik di tempatku, bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja ketika masalah belum selesai?"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Apalagi sih? Aku selesai, kau juga, anggap saja yang kemarin-kemarin itu hanya angin lewat. Sungguh, aku tidak akan mengulas tempatmu bekerja di media. Kau bebas. Kumohon lepaskan tanganku."

Pandangan Donghae menyendu ketika kata hanya angin lewat keluar dari mulut Hyukjae.

"Tidak semudah itu, Hyukjae."

"Ya Tuhan, apa lagi? Bukankah kau tak nyaman dan takut selama ini karena aku mengkritik masakanmu? Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku nyaman padamu, paham?"

Donghae melepas pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, ia menghela napas dengan agak kasar dan memandang ke atas, matanya sedikit berair. Sementara Hyukjae, ia mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae.

"Aku permisi," ucap Hyukjae dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Ia berbalik dan segera berjalan menjauh dari Donghae, melambaikan tangannya ketika ada taksi lewat dan masuk ke dalam.

Setelah Hyukjae masuk ia segera memberitaukan nama hotel yang lumayan terkenal di sana pada supir dan menunduk. Air matanya meleleh dalam diam, melewati pipi tirusnya dan membasahi tangannya yang masih mengepal kuat di atas pangkuannya. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar, sekalian menahan rasa sesak.

" _Aku ingin pengakuan yang lebih dari itu, Donghae."_

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae duduk di depan pintu apartemennya, seperti pengemis kalau di lihat-lihat. Belum lagi matanya yang masih berair dan sekarang mulai sedikit memerah. Rasanya ia terlalu malas untuk masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen.

Sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar, tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Ia kemudian menunduk dan menatap layar ponselnya, jarinya segera bergerak untuk menghubungi Leeteuk. Sesungguhnya Donghae tidak mau memberitahu Leeteuk, tapi ia ingat kalau _hyung_ satu itu harus tau keadaan Hyukjae.

" _Hyung?_ "

" _Nde, wae? Apa Hyukjae berulah lagi?"_

"Tidak, dia hanya pergi dari sini dan menginap di hotel."

" _Apa? Astaga apa yang anak itu lakukan, kalian bertengkar lagi?"_

"Hampir berperang, _hyung_ ," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum pahit mendengar nada khawatir dari suara Leeteuk di seberang sambungan. "Apa kau tau dimana hotel yang ia maksud?"

" _Kau benar-benar harus menceritakan semuanya padaku ketika masalah kalian sudah selesai, Donghae-ah. Seingatku ia suka menumpang tidur di I Coex atau Ritz Carlton, tapi lebih sering Ritz karena dekat dengan bar."_

Donghae mengangguk paham, "baiklah _hyung_ , aku akan menyusulnya. Terimakasih."

Ia segera berdiri dan mengantongi lagi ponselnya sesudah memutus sambungan. Mengenakan lagi jaket yang ia bawa sejak tadi, Donghae berjalan cepat ke arah _lift_.

"Kau memang seperti perempuan yang hamil tapi, aish aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Setelah ngebut dan menyalip kendaraan sana sini layaknya pembalap, akhirnya Donghae sudah berdiri di lobi hotel Ritz. Tadinya ia sempat pergi ke Coex, tapi resepsionis sana bilang tidak ada tamu satupun yang bernama Hyukjae, jadi ia langsung kesini. Belum lagi Donghae tadi memarkir motornya di tempat parkir untuk pegawai dan sempat diusir satpam.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Kali ini Donghae dihadapkan oleh resepsionis yang cantik dengan rambut cepaknya, ia tersenyum ramah dan memandang Donghae sopan. Teman kerjanya duduk, sibuk dengan komputer disana.

"Aku ingin tau, apa ada tamu dengan nama Lee Hyukjae disini?"

"Maaf sekali tuan, kami tidak berhak memberitahu siapa saja nama tamu-tamu kami pada siapapun, kecuali kalau yang bersangkutan memang sudah menitipkan pesan pada kami."

Donghae mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir untuk mencari alasan. Hotel ini benar-benar terlalu menjaga tamunya, memang bagusnya begitu, tapi Donghae butuh tau Hyukjae sekarang.

"Aku mohon beritahu aku. Aku tunangannya," ucap Donghae dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Sang resepsionis mengerinyitkan dahinya. Teman kerjanya yang daritadi sibuk dengan komputer mulai berhenti untuk memandangi Donghae, terkejut juga.

"Aku tahu ini memang tidak masuk akal, tapi kami akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Dan asal kau tau, kami sedang bertengkar hanya karena beda pendapat tentang warna jas yang akan kami pakai saat menikah nanti. Aku mohon, cukup beritahu aku apa dia menginap disini dan berapa nomor kamarnya kalau iya?"

Setelah mendengar cerita penuh kebohongan Donghae, si resepsionis itu memandang temannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Ia menghela napas sambil tangannya bergerak di atas layar monitor.

"Baiklah tuan, kamar atas nama Tuan Hyukjae Lee berada di lantai tujuh, dengan nomor kamar 2475. Tapi kalau tuan membuat keributan, mohon maaf, pihak hotel akan tetap mengusir anda apalagi anda tidak menginap di sini."

"Terimakasih, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Dan tenang saja, aku dan dia terbiasa membuat keributan hanya di dalam kamar," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

Si resepsionis tadi menggeleng dengan pipi yang memerah, begitu juga dengan temannya.

"Dasar."

.

Donghae menutup lubang kecil di pintu kamar Hyukjae yang biasa dipakai untung melihat tamu, lalu memencet bel dengan cepat. Ia bersiul dengan pelan sambil menggerakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka juga sih?" gumam Donghae kembali menekan bel di dekat pintu. Ia menatap angka yang tertera pada pintu dengan wajah sedikit masam. Nomor kamarnya sudah sama seperti apa yang diberitahu resepsionis, tapi Hyukjae tidak juga membuka pintunya.

Setelah menunggu sedikit lama lagi, Donghae tiba-tiba mendongak dan melepas jarinya dari lubangan di pintu kamar itu.

"Ah iya, bar. Kenapa aku jadi pelupa begini."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Aku pesan satu lagi yang seperti tadi," jelas Hyukjae sedikit berteriak sambil tertawa senang. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya yang nyaman dan mulai memandangi orang-orang di sana satu per satu.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanannya, meletakkan satu gelas bir berwarna biru terang di atas meja. Hyukjae tersenyum ketika pelayan itu membungkuk untuk pamit.

"Tidak ada lagi yang lebih menyenangkan selain dirimu," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap gelasnya.

Hyukjae kembali memandang sekitar, kali ini badannya sedikit bersandar.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang itu…" Ucapan Hyukjae yang entah pada siapa itu terhenti ketika ia kembali memperjelas apa yang ia lihat.

"Tsk, jadi Donghae suka dengan wanita bar begitu?" tanyanya yang sekali lagi entah pada siapa, lalu meneguk minumannya –tidak sampai habis.

"Ahh, tapi aku rasa dia kemari tanpa meminta izin, oh?"

Setelah menimbang apa yang akan ia perbuat selanjutnya, Hyukjae meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke atas meja dan ia pergi dari sana. Menghampiri Jaekyung yang sibuk bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Jujur saja mereka semua tampak seperti anak-anak baik yang tidak layak masuk bar, ya walaupun ada satu yang berambut pendek dan cukup seksi, menurut Hyukjae.

"Permisi," ucap Hyukjae tenang ketika ia sampai di meja sekumpulan gadis itu. Mereka yang tadinya sibuk bercanda seketika berhenti, dan memandang Hyukjae. Ada yang terkejut, terpesona, bahkan yang sedikit menganga pun ada.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan wanita itu," lanjut Hyukjae ketika ia rasa sudah cukup diperhatikan, tak lupa menunjuk Jaekyung. Dan sudah dapat ditebak, semua mata yang ada dimeja itu sekarang mengarah pada Jaekyung.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya gadis dengan rambut pirang, ia sedikit tak percaya kalau Jaekyung bisa punya kenalan yang lumayan juga. Tapi Jaekyung menggeleng.

"Mau bicara soal apa?" tanya Jaekyung pelan dan berusaha terlihat sopan.

Hyukjae yang tak tahan basa basi segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jaekyung untuk keluar dari bar. Teman-teman Jaekyung hanya duduk diam dan terkejut, tidak bertindak apa-apa.

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Hyukjae malah membiarkan matanya memandangi Jaekyung dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas. Tatapan mengintimidasi saingan, sepertinya.

"Jadi Donghae suka yang montok rupanya," gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jaekyung. Perempuan itu lantas mengerutkan kening, tentu saja karena Hyukjae menyebut nama Donghae, dan ia menyebutkan suka tadi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa maksudmu."

"Wajahmu cantik. Pinggang ramping. Bokong naik. Dan dadamu jug–"

PLAK

Hyukjae meringis sambil memegangi pipi kanannya sendiri, ia menatap tajam ke arah Jaekyung dengan penuh emosi.

"Mulutmu lancang, sebagai orang asing."

"Oh? Aku kaget Donghae menyukai perempuan sepertimu, malam-malam begini bersenang-senang dibar. Aku yakin kau tidur dengan bany–"

"Hyukjae!"

Suara berat itu memutus perkataan Hyukjae. Yang dipanggil hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil menghela napas. Bagaimana Donghae bisa tau kalau Hyukjae ada disini.

Jaekyung dengan mata berair yang hampir menampar Hyukjae lagi ikut berhenti dan melihat Donghae mendekati mereka. Ia berdiri disebelah Hyukjae.

"Maaf, dia mabuk," ucap Donghae tersenyum kaku pada Jaekyung.

Perempuan itu balas tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku juga karena sudah menamparnya tadi, mulutnya lancang sekali," balas Jaekyung lalu tertawa sedikit renyah dan melirik ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya diam.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, sekali lagi tolong maafkan dia."

"Aku paham," ujar Jaekyung tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum membungkuk untuk pamit kembali ke dalam.

Donghae kini memandang Hyukjae yang diam dan terlihat sedikit emosi. Ia menarik lengan Hyukjae.

"Kita harus bicara. Kau sudah bayar kamar dan kita harus gunakan itu."

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae menyamankan dirinya yang terbalut selimut di atas kasur, sementara Donghae menyamankan posisinya karena ia tidur di lantai karpet. Sesampainya di kamar tadi, Hyukjae sampai sekarang memang tidak berkata apa-apa, sekalipun Donghae sudah berusaha bicara terus, jadi seperti ini lah sekarang. Hening seperti tak ada orang satupun.

Jujur Hyukjae tidak keberatan bahkan mungkin suka kalau tidur satu ranjang dengan Donghae, tapi kalau ingat kondisi mereka seperti ini, ya ia hanya bisa diam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae," gumam Donghae sebelum ia benar-benar berusaha untuk tidur.

Pipi Hyukjae merona karena itu tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat pergerakan atau suara agar Donghae tidak terlalu percaya diri dulu.

Dan ya, Hyukjae sepertinya akan susah tidur malam ini. Atau mungkin, ia akan memimpikan Donghae saja saat tidur.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya ini ff lanjut juga...

 **Makasih buat yang udah luangin waktu buat baca dan kasih ripiu di chap sebelumnyaa**!  
Maaf aku gabisa sebutin satu-satu lagi dan juga atas keterlambatan apdet yg super ngaret.

Yang nanti bakal ngomong kependekan, maaf yaaa huhu karena chap depan kayanya udah end.  
Gak ada klimaksnya ya? Maafkan akuuu*bow bareng Kyu(?)*

So ini chap 7nya^^  
Semoga suka deh, kalo masih gasuka bisa tulis aja diripiu ya, ato mungkin bantu saran ide buat chap depan? Terserah kakak-kakak ku karna aku bakal tetep baca apapun itu:)  
See ya!^^


	9. END

**Add a Little Sugar**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Cast** (sementara):

 **L** ee Donghae  
 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **P** ark Jungsoo

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, seorang kritikus makanan yang percaya pada prinsip "Makanan akan mencerminkan jiwa orang yang memasaknya". Dan Donghae, ia chef baru yang ternyata masih perlu dididik.**

 **.**

 **Warn: BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD diambang jurang, judul sama isi ga nyambung, cerita pasaran, dll.**

Ide dari nonton mas*terchef, (k-drama) Pasta, dan entah kenapa gabisa lupa sama ceritanya film Ratatouille yang tikus itu. Jadi ada yang nyomot dikit-dikit dari situ.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Donghae terlihat pura-pura baik-baik saja sekarang, biar bagaimanapun juga membayar sarapan di hotel berbintang pasti akan menguras kantong dan hal itu sedang menimpanya.

Tadi pagi sebelum sampai ke restoran hotel tempat sarapan, ia dan Hyukjae bertengkar kembali. Dengan angkuhnya Hyukjae berkata kalau Donghae tidak boleh menumpang jatah sarapan kartu kamarnya dan ya, berakhirlah dengan pengeluaran uang lagi di pintu masuk restoran hotel.

Donghae bahkan sampai punya suatu pemikiran, kalau ia memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Hyukjae, maka akan lebih banyak uang yang keluar dari kantongnya.

Di depan Donghae saat ini sudah ada semangkuk bubur ayam tim, sepiring kentang panggang lengkap dengan daging ayam kecap, dan sepiring roti berisi ham. Ia tidak akan menyianyiakan berapa-bodoh uang yang sudah ia keluarkan untuk ikut Hyukjae masuk ke sini.

"Makanmu banyak sekali pagi-pagi," gumam Hyukjae ketika ia baru saja selesai memilih-milih makanan untuk sarapannya. Ditangannya sudah ada segelas susu putih dan sepiring berisi beberapa kentang panggang beserta dua telur mata sapi dan lima bacon panggang, lengkap dengan saus tomat.

"Aku membayar mahal dan tidak akan aku sia-siakan, percayalah aku akan mencoba semua menu yang ada disini."

Hyukjae meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk, berhadapan dengan Donghae. Jujur saja ia ingin tertawa karena harga untuk sarapan disini hampir sama dengan harga memesan kamar satu malam.

Malangnya Donghae.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan pencernaanmu dan kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau bisa makan ayam kecap? Gantilah dengan bacon, pelayannya selalu memanggang ketika kita pesan jadi pasti renyah dan hangat."

Donghae yang sudah mulai melahap ayamnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menatap Hyukjae, ia tetap mengunyah sampai habis sebelum bicara.

"Oh lihat, apakah kau mau mengomentari pilihan menuku? Lagipula sudah ku bilang kalau aku akan mencoba menu apapun yang ada disini, yang belum sempat ku ambil sesudah ini akan ku ambil," lalu Donghae melanjutkan acara makannya.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan dan mulai menusuk kentang panggangnya dengan garpu. Sambil menikmati hidangan pilihannya, ia memperhatikan Donghae yang makan dengan lahap –entah lahap atau lapar atau emosi-.

Menurutnya Donghae lucu jika seperti ini, ia mengutarakan kekesalan dengan cara yang kekanak-kanakan, tapi entah kenapa cara makan Donghae tetap seperti pria dewasa.

"Ah iya, maaf soal kemarin, aku tidak sengaja, sedikit terpengaruh minuman kau tau," Hyukjae membuka percakapan mereka. Ia sedikit tak suka dengan keheningan disana dan lagi, ia juga masih penasaran dengan pernyataan cinta sepihak Donghae semalam.

Karena seingatnya Donghae sama sekali tidak minum.

"Kau benar-benar sangat kacau ya kalau minum," gumam Donghae sambil melahap kentang panggangnya.

"Oh tentu saja. Omong-omong apa sebelum bertemu dengan ku semalam kau minum juga?"

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak, apa aku terlihat seperti mabuk?" tanya Donghae disela-sela acara mengunyahnya.

Hyukjae segera menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, ia juga segera menghabiskan seteguk susu dalam gelasnya.

"Kau aneh Hyukjae," gumam Donghae mengerinyitkan dahi sebelum mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu dan berdiri dari sana. Ia berjalan meninggalkan meja dan Hyukjae, tentu saja untuk mengambil maupun memesan makanan lain.

"Bodoh," bisik Hyukje pada punggung Donghae yang masih bisa ia lihat, memesan bacon seperti apa yang Hyukjae sarankan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

Donghae segera menggeleng, ia masih duduk dengan nyaman di atas kasur. Sementara itu, Hyukjae sibuk mengemasi barang-barang beserta perlengkapan ponselnya yang sempat ia keluarkan dan taruh di meja rias.

"Tidak bekerja?" tanya Hyukjae lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sesantai mungkin karena well, dia sekarang jadi takut menyinggung perasaan orang. Entah sejak kapan, tapi ya itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku malas, apa kau sehabis ini ada urusan atau kerjaan?"

"Aku mau bersantai di apartemen dan kurasa itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diganggu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sebentar setelah dari sini?" Kali ini Donghae benar-benar harus mengambil kesempatan, dimanapun, kapanpun, dan sekecil apapun kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Intinya Donghae harus mencoba, harus.

"Oh, kemana?"

Dan balasannya sedikit datar. Hmmm…

Memang Donghae saat ini belum bisa membeli mobil untuk mengantar-antar Hyukjae, tapi setidaknya ia punya ya cukuplah uang untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau membelikan Hyukjae eskrim. Mungkin juga pakaian, tapi Donghae tak yakin jika pakaian yang bakal dipilihnya adalah yang bermerek luar biasa.

"Kemana pun kau mau, bagaimana?"

Hyukjae yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba saja menyemburkan tawa pelan yang lumayan ada nada keputusasaan disana.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit ragu sambil meredakan tawanya.

Donghae mengangguk dan menyibakkan selimut, ia berdiri dan mengambil jaket yang memang ia gantung di dalam lemari.

"Tentu saja, mau kemana?"

"Children's Grand Park."

"Bukankah itu sudah tutup?" tanya Donghae sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap bingung ke arah Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Add a Little Sugar**

 **.**

Hyukjae tak henti berjalan, sementara Donghae masih dengan langkah santainya mengikuti Hyukjae, benar-benar tidak berjalan beriringan.

Entah kenapa Hyukjae yang sedang terkagum-kagum seperti sekarang tampak seratus kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya. Oh ya tentu saja, Hyukjae yang biasanya kan memang dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Kau kelelahan atau masih curiga ada hantu disini?"

Ucapan Hyukjae menggema dan tentu saja Donghae mendengarnya. Bayangkan saja ditaman bermain yang besar ini, hanya ada mereka berdua, dan betapa kerasnya suara Hyukjae. Dan sebelum masuk tadi, Donghae sempat mencari alasan dan bilang pada Hyukjae bahwa taman bermain ini ada makhluk mistisnya. Hasilnya, tentu saja tawaan dari Hyukjae.

"Kau yang terlalu cepat jalannya."

"Kau yang lama, Donghae," balas Hyukjae tak terima kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia berbalik untuk melihat Donghae, si tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya melewati wahana-wahana yang sudah berdebu dan berkarat. Sangat tampan. Bahkan luar biasa tampan.

"Kita mau kemana lagi sekarang? Aku ingin membelikanmu es krim tapi tidak ada tanda kehidupan sedikitpun disini, sekalipun semut kurasa."

Mendengar itu Hyukjae berjalan mendekati Donghae, kemudian tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Aku sudah paham apa maumu, tidak perlu es krim untuk menyuapku, Donghae. Bahkan bunga atau apapun, kau tidak perlu, cukup ucapkan saja sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya kau sadar ketika aku mengajakmu ke tempat mati seperti ini? Kupikir kau malah bisa lebih berbahaya dari sekarang."

Baik. Itu kalimat terpanjang Hyukjae semasa ia hidup atau tidak tapi yang jelas Donghae menganga karena mendengar itu semua. Ia mengerjap sebentar sebelum memutar otak untuk mencerna keadaan. Dan semua ucapan Hyukjae memang benar, tempat ini mati, jadi kenapa ia tidak memanfaatkannya?

"Sikapmu masih seperti seorang remaja, Donghae- _ah_."

"Ak-aku hanya…" kemudian hening.

Hyukjae masih diam menunggu kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Donghae, tapi Donghae malah terlihat tidak percaya diri. Yaampun, apa ia tidak malu pada otot ditubuhnya? Kira-kira begitu isi pikiran Hyukjae.

"A-aku itu…"

"Ya Tuhan Donghae, kenapa malah rasanya aku yang putus asa ya?" Hyukjae mengacak surai hitamnya sendiri, gemas dengan tindakan Donghae.

"Tidak Hyukjae. Aku baru saja mendapat ide untuk kata-katanya," ucap Donghae kemudian disusul dengan cengirannya yang dengan sialannya sangat menggoda.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku sudah memimpikan bagaimana hidup kita kedepannya. Aku akan tetap bekerja di restoran, dan ketika aku pulang, aku akan memasak untukmu. Suka atau tidak aku berharap kau akan memakan hasil masakanku. Kita akan hidup seperti itu seterusnya, dengan kau yang akan selalu mengkritik hasil masakanku. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Ucapanmu terlalu panjang, aku juga mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu. Kau saat memasak adalah gambaran dominan terseksi, Donghae, dan kabar baiknya, hanya aku yang akan melihat itu."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Weheeeyyy halohaaa!

Hahaha btw, maafkan ff ini yang alaynya parah banget ya kakak-kakak ku, semoga kalian suka dengan end nya. Dan Donghae akan selalu jadi seme, apapun kelakuannya(?) wkwk

Puas ga sama end nya?  
Boleh tulis-tulis di kotak ripiu, bebas sebebas-bebasnya kkk

See you di lain cerita^^~


End file.
